


Unicorns and Other Magical Beasts

by wisepuma23



Series: Merlin, Son of Wilderness [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Centaurs, ENJOY IT, Episode: s01e09 Excalibur, Excalibur, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Fluff, Gen, Magic, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Unicorns, i am a huge merlin x freya shipper so beware, i won't use the merlin/freya tag very often in MSOW so this is rare, just pure fluff, there isn't any kissing since this is still gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 19:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 28,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5713972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisepuma23/pseuds/wisepuma23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin knows that his relationship with the magical world has been shaky since he keeps killing Shee and other magical creatures that threatens Arthur's safety.</p><p>However, with Morgana as a traitor in Uther's kingdom, and the influx of beastial encounters per month.</p><p>It's perhaps time that Merlin mends his mistakes by changing his perceptions of monsters bit by bit, and instead build magical allies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Excalibur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin remembers forging a sword in dragon's breath, his first _true_ magical ally in the years to come.

His footsteps were loud in the stifling crypt corridor that led far into the darkness of the castle. It still unnerved Merlin to no end that a dragon slept there, he may be a country boy from Ealdor, but it seemed like an obvious bad idea to _anyone_ to keep it. His grip on Tom’s sword was so tight that the bones in his hands creaked.

Just forge the sword in dragon’s breath, no problem at all.

No problem.

“Merlin!” the Great Dragon shouted as Merlin stepped onto the ledge, the beast looked at him carefully with its golden eyes.

The warlock stood taller under his gaze, determination filled his figure and for a moment, Merlin felt brave.

+++

“In the wrong hands, this sword could do great evil. It must wielded by Arthur and him alone.” the Great Dragon said finally, and Merlin shivered as he felt ancient magic called into awakening as the dragon shifted.

“I understand.” Merlin said, his own magic swirling restlessly within him.

“You must do more than understand.” the Great Dragon then said quietly, “You must promise.”

Merlin looked him straight in the eyes, like Mum always said.

“I promise.”

The ancient magic in the cavern swelled to dizzying heights, but Merlin held straight and true. The Great Dragon looked at him skeptically once more, somehow not very reassured by this _boy_ of a man. Nonetheless, the dragon roared fire onto the sword, and Merlin finally faltered in the face of such ancient and earthly magic.

“Heed my words. The sword was forged for Arthur, and him alone.” The Great Dragon warned for one final time. However, Merlin wasn’t paying very much attention to the dragon anymore, but the sword itself. The metal and runes gleamed in the lowlight of his torch, and oh, it _sang._

Merlin shook his head, swords don’t sing, do they?

+++

“Things didn’t quite go according to plan. I mean they did, except… It wasn’t Arthur who wielded the sword.” Merlin paused nervously, “It was Uther.”

“ ** _NO!_** ” the Great Dragon roared in fury.

“I tried,” Merlin shouted, “but he just took it!”

The Great Dragon screamed in frustration and wrath. Merlin’s quaint magic shook and rolled, similarly upset as the dragon. The warlock wondered if the dragon would lash out, if his chains were even long enough to do so.

“Uther’s the King. I couldn’t stop him!” Merlin yelled back at him bravely.

“The sword was born of the old magic. You have no idea of its power!” he bellowed angrily at the puny warlock.

“In the hands of Uther, it will only bring evil.” the dragon warned him in a low voice. The warlock gulped. Dragons weren’t something to trifle with, especially not with when they’re mad.

“I’ll get it back.” Merlin offered weakly.

“You have betrayed me. You are not ready to be trusted.” the dragon shook his head sadly, the anger rolled from it in waves.

“I’ll bring it to you.” Merlin said stubbornly, “You can destroy it.”

“What has been made, cannot be unmade.” the Great Dragon said wisely.

“So what do you want me to do?” Merlin said determined, he was never one to shrink from the consequences of his mistakes.

The Great Dragon’s eyes focused on Merlin, and he felt very small in its gaze. Merlin shifted uneasily at how long the dragon was…. _considering_ him, perhaps there might be a punishment, after all? He had no idea how dragons worked, and he hadn’t known this one for very long.

“You want this sword to be safe?” the dragon asked, “To never fall in the hands of someone like Uther ever again?”

“Yes!” Merlin said with enthusiasm, “Tell me what to do and I’ll do it!”

“Perhaps, you’ll think differently of when you hear what I have to suggest.” the dragon said easily, all of the previous fury had been wiped away from his tone.

Merlin thought that was encouraging.

“I want to hear it.” Merlin said undeterred, unwittingly falling right into the dragon’s claws.

“What sword is complete without a sheathe?” the Great Dragon purred, “It would be much safer with a guardian.”

“Me?” Merlin asked, “What do you mean?”

“Take your shirt off and turn around. I will then burn the image of the sword onto your back.” the dragon hummed, “And don’t you think I haven’t noticed the cloaking spell that you wear, young warlock, best to disable it unless you want it burned away as well.”

Merlin took a few steps back, “What are you saying?”

The Great Dragon squinted at him, “Do you want me to explain the intricacies of tattoo magic to you?”

Merlin’s eyes widened in understanding but then frowned.

“How do I know you’re not going to just burn my back into an unidentifiable mess?” Merlin pointed out to the dragon.

“You don’t.” the Great Dragon said simply, “You’ve lost all trust between us when you betrayed me. It would be a risk you would have to take.”

Merlin remembered the heat of the dragon’s flames as it burnished the sword only last night, and he shuddered as he wondered what it might do to him.

“If I do this, would you trust me again?” Merlin asked quietly.

“It would be a start.” The Great Dragon rumbled in thought.

A few beats of silence passed as Merlin contemplated his choices, but there wasn’t much of one really.

Merlin dropped the torch, and tugged his white night-shirt off, and clutched it tightly before letting it drop on the ground too. He instinctively shivered in the cave air, and tried not to shake as he turned around. He murmured the uncloaking spell, and he felt even more bare as the magic drew away from his back. The dragon would see his runes, all of its strange symbols and artwork. He wondered if the Druids in Ealdor somehow knew this would happen, and that was why they left Merlin’s spine bare.

He kneeled onto the cold stones, and leaned slightly forward for a better angle for the dragon to…. _brand_ him. One thing he did agree with the dragon about this whole thing, was that he didn’t ever want a dangerous sword to fall into the hands of someone like Uther’s ever again. It was for the greater good.

Merlin howled and his hands splayed out onto the stones, fingernails digging into the grit. The Great Dragon omitted a very important fact. It wasn’t just scorching a mark on his back, but also a sword-shaped hole into his pure magical core within. A hole that would never be filled by anything but what it was made for, otherwise empty space for all eternity.  

Merlin’s tears fell onto the floor as his throat became more ragged with screaming as both his magic and skin were burnt away. For some strange reason he wanted to laugh, water before him and fire behind him. Too bad that he was screaming in agony at the moment.

Finally the flames retreated, and Merlin’s screams quieted into pained whimpers. He then took a brave look over his shoulder, and grimaced as he saw black scorch marks and smoke coming from it. He would simply have to look at it in a mirror later. For now, Merlin’s hands trembled as he picked up his night shirt and fumbled to put it back on despite the burns.

He would just have to hope that no one saw the bare runes just below the neckline on the way back, since his magic was still raw and aching to do anything about it.

“Take the sword far from here and place it where no mortal man can ever find it.” the Dragon commanded, “That would be your first act as guardian of the sword.”

Merlin nodded numbly and stood up on shaky knees. He couldn’t bring himself to pick up the torch again. Instead, he left the caverns without looking back at the dragon, shame and self-loathing twisting in his gut. It was what he deserved, didn’t it? Trust was to be earned, and he should’ve tried harder to take the sword away from Uther. Nothing to be done about it now anyways, so he would go fix his mistake right away.

Many years later, Merlin would truly understand the Great Dragon’s words as truth. The sword and him were now kin, for they were both undeniably weapons for Arthur, and for him alone. There was no fixing the sword or Merlin, the point of no return had long been surpassed. What has been made, cannot be unmade.

+++

“What’s that?” Will asked his friend took off his shirt to bathe in the stream, “Blimey, did you get another tattoo?"

“Oh, that’s not a tattoo.” Merlin said as he turned his head awkwardly to look at the sword on his spine. Will had to admit it looked impressive, it completed his back in an artistic way. The sword looked like it was resting in a bed of thorns, but he knew it was just the strange writing of the runes that made it so.

Will swam over to Merlin, and examined the tattoo closely. His friend hadn’t been at Camelot long, when did he find the free time to do this? Did the mysterious Druids stalk him all the way to another kingdom, _Camelot_ of all things? Will felt angry that Merlin hadn’t been left at peace even in an another kingdom away.

“What do the runes say on this?” Will asked as he poked the carvings on the sword, a weapon that didn’t seem to suit his friend at all.

Merlin squirmed under the touches, “Gaius says that it says _Take Me Up_ now _,_ but maybe someday it’ll flip sides to say _Cast Me Away_. Like on the original.”

Will frowned as he remembered Merlin’s earlier answer, “What do you mean it isn’t a tattoo? You know how I feel about lies.”

Merlin fidgeted even more and made the movement to swim away, but Will grabbed him by the shoulder and turned him around to face him. Merlin looked sheepish, like that time he accidentally made his own hair pink in a sneeze. (It took another sneeze to fix it minutes later.) Whatever it was, Merlin didn’t seemed keen to share it.

“Merlin, I’m your bestest mate in the world. You know you can tell me anything.” Will told him, their quarrel about princes and warlords faded away and it was just the two of them.

“Look, so did Mum share anything to you from my letters?” Merlin said finally, shoulders slumped in defeat.

“No, she still hasn’t trusted me.” Will said, a touch of anger in his tone.

“What? Really?” Merlin asked in surprise, “She’s still angry about that?”

“Never mind that.” Will said impatiently, “Tell me, what happened in Camelot to get you such a tattoo? Did those Druids hound you even all the way there?”

“It’s not a tattoo, Will.” Merlin said wearily, “But first I have to tell you that during the Great Purge, King Uther sought out to kill all of the dragons. Except one, which he imprisoned in the caverns beneath the castle. He’s the Great Dragon, and he helps me out by giving me advice on how to save the Prince.”

“So, you’re telling me that a dragon, the last of them mind you, is underneath the castle at this very moment?” Will asked dubiously, “For the past twenty long years?”

Merlin nodded.

“A dragon!” Will shouted but was shushed by his mate, “You talk to dragons, so have you gone on a quest yet _Sir_ Merlin?”

“No, all of my adventures have been in Camelot so far.” Merlin smiled but it fell, “The reason I’m telling you about the dragon is because…”

“What?”

“I betrayed his trust---it was my fault---and so I let him burn the sword that I was supposed to protect from Uther into my back.” Merlin explained, “It’s not a tattoo because the black you’re seeing is scorch marks, not ink.”

Will didn’t say anything for a long time, just treaded water as he stared at Merlin. The warlock grew more nervous as the minutes ticked by with no reaction from his friend. Will was hardly speechless, which in part made Merlin such a chatterbox that annoyed Arthur to no end. Will never told him to shut up, instead just distracted him with a different subject or prank.

Merlin’s focus on his friend sharpened immediately as Will coughed and finally moved his eyes and face. He seemed to awake from some kind of trance.

“I’m go….” Will trailed off, voice soft and quiet.

“What?” Merlin prompted him, wondering what his friend was trying to say.

“I’m gonna fight the dragon.” Will said louder, more certain and stone faced in all seriousness.

Merlin laughed, “How?”

“Well, I got you don’t I?” Will smirked, “My father’s sword and your magic tricks should do it. Maybe you’ll enchant it to follow your every command, eh?”

“ _William,_ ” Merlin said exasperated, “I highly doubt that I can give it even a paper cut. Much less kill it. And me? Commanding dragons?”

“Why not?” Will joked, “You already talk to them!”

“One, just _one_ dragon.” Merlin corrected, “Remember, everyone else is dead.”

“Well, there’s gonna be none at all if I have my way.” Will said, “I fought bullies before, and so what if this one has more scales and uglier than usual?”

“Will.” Merlin sighed, “I deserved it, and I think I was meant to have it anyways.”

“I don’t care!” Will shouted, “You’re my best mate and we’ve known each other since practically birth. He hurt you and you know what I do to people who do that.”

“You beat them up.” Merlin recited in monotone, he already heard this everyday in Ealdor. The two boys always had a fresh bruise somewhere on them at all times, that was how often they got into fights with the local bullies.

“Damn right.” Will said as he wrapped an arm around Merlin’s neck and rubbed his head roughly in a headlock. Merlin squealed as Will laughed, and finally let him go.

“You’re not gonna stay are you?” Will said unhappily, “You’re gonna go back with that arrogant prince, even if we survive this.”

“Arthur’s different, you’ll see.” Merlin said tiredly, the quiet peace of their bubble was popped. Merlin swam to the shore and climbed out to put his clothes back on, he didn’t feel like having a row with his friend again. Will huffed and made the point to stay in the water. Merlin started walking away to help Arthur train his villagers, when he heard an awkward cough behind him.

“If we survive this, I’ll make an exception for you. I’ll visit you in Camelot in the spring, because that dragon needs to be told a thing or two.” Will said gruffly, as if leaving Ealdor was no big deal. Merlin grinned at his friend and went back to Arthur looking goofy and delighted. Arthur asked him what was the matter, but Merlin didn’t say. Some things are meant to be kept secret, no matter what Will said about it.

+++

They were going after Cup, and Lancelot was sly enough to get Merlin alone with him. Now once they were facing off the immortal soldiers, and Lancelot looked at him for any of the usual magic tricks. The Knight knew that Merlin didn’t carry a sword with him, not even now, he was empty handed as they backed away from the undead soldiers.

“I can sense the Cup’s power.” Merlin said as he came to a stop, “This way.”

Lancelot furrowed his brow in confusion as Merlin reached a hand to the nape of his neck, smirking cockily. Lancelot gasped as Merlin pulled out a shimmering sword gracefully from underneath his shirt, no wonder the warlock insisted on leaving behind his jacket. Merlin adjusted his grip on the sword that appeared from nowhere, and slashed at the soldier nearest him.

Both of them startled in surprise at the explosion of the soldier, and Lancelot looked down at his own dull sword.

“What is that?” Lancelot asked in awe.

“It was forged in a dragon’s breath.” Merlin explained with a smile.

+++

The sword gleamed in Arthur’s hands as it was held above him. Merlin’s magic sang in joy, because Arthur had pulled the sword from the stone. Yes with some help, but the shouts of Camelot’s people proved that it was needed. They would defeat Morgana and a new era of Arthur’s reign as King would begin. The warlock felt hope swell up in him, the kind that he hadn’t felt in a long time.

_Long Live the King!_

+++

Merlin’s old and frail figure shuffled through the ivy entranceway, the soil beneath his feet moist with morning dew. He had long stopped wearing shoes, they muffled his connection with his Earth. The old warlock also never hesitated to pull ‘ _because I’m a senile old man’_ if his subjects in Avalon loudly complained it was unseemingly for a man of his status.

He leaned heavily on his staff as he sat down on the cold grey stone seat, as it was a required part of his morning ritual for the past few hundred years. Merlin sighed as he stared at Arthur’s grave in the forest clearing, his friend’s face and body carved from the same stone of his seat. It reminded him of the graves they had in Camelot’s crypts, and he remembered Uther’s grave the clearest despite his failing memory.

His magic could still feel the echoes of Arthur’s warmth and cheer emitting from the stone, as if Arthur’s soul was trapped in there. The warlock yawned sleepily as he recalled the first time he visited Avalon after Arthur’s fall at Camlann, a few months later. He naively thought that Arthur was still walking and talking about in Avalon like the others. He remembered his despair as Finna, the sweet old druid lady, led him to this clearing, and explained that the crypt appeared when Arthur arrived in Avalon. All of Avalon’s residents felt the warmth of the Living, Arthur’s soul had shone like the sun that they never felt in the cold embrace of death. However, it faded only moments later, and the crypt’s echoes was nothing compared to that brief moment.

Merlin stood on creaking joints and walked closer to his friend’s grave. His heart still squeezed painfully in his chest as he saw Arthur’s young face. Ambrosius, large beast he was in his ribcage, curled around his heart as if to shelter him from his grief. His friend died well into his old age, older than Uther even. However, Merlin still smiled that even in death, his friend’s vanity persisted somehow, his balding and grey beard had disappeared.

_What a prat, I get remembered as an old wise man but Arthur retains his youth._

Merlin looked at the sword that rested in stone Arthur’s hands, lain over his body. No one had any idea what it was called, Arthur in life never told him what he named it. Merlin simply knew it was a good one, and hoped that one day he would learn the name of the sword he forged in dragon’s breath for him. Merlin took one last longing look at his friend’s sarcophagus, perhaps the stone would crack on the day of Arthur’s return. But until then….

“Good morning, sire. Wake up, you lazy daisy!” Merlin crowed, “It’s a new day, and you need to train the Knights. They are awfully rubbish without you, sire. And Morgana is very cross with you, since she found a fish on her pillow. I _told_ you it was a bad idea, but noooo….”

Merlin prattled on to the nonresponsive stone, as if they were servant and prince bantering again from so long ago. Talking about adventures and mishaps when everything was still bright and destiny hadn’t yet come knocking at Camelot’s gates. He listed chores for himself that he’ll never do at his age, and threw in complaints about a hunt that’ll never come. Merlin simply thought maybe one of these days, Arthur will finally be fed up with his chatter from wherever he was, and rise again to tell Merlin ‘ _Shut up!’_ instead of waiting for Albion’s needs are greatest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yoooooo
> 
> excalibur tattoo!!!
> 
> and I'm so excited to write this installment!!!
> 
> hopefully my later chapters would come out better, not my best work but i hope the diff style works out for this chapter
> 
> anyways, in the show they _never_ called 'the sword forged in dragon's breath' the name Excalibur, like NO ONE even mentions the name
> 
> so it's my headcanon that Arthur named it Excalibur in his mind and just never bothered to tell anybody, because he doesn't want to seem lame lol
> 
> and this chapter is chock full of foreshadowing like I'm not even kidding, but there will be less foreshadowing in later chapters because I can't reveal all of my plans right now obviously
> 
> and Kilgharrah doesn't really count as a magical _ally_ until like season 3 because in the first 2 seasons, the dragon was so manipulative and stuff 
> 
> and I need to give DRAGONS a rest lol, let's talk about other mythical creatures for a bit yeah?
> 
> c:
> 
> kudos and _comments_ , would be amazing and lovely :D


	2. Unicorns & Freya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin hangs out with a few Unicorns, and the topic of virgins gets brought up.
> 
> Arthur is embarrassed and Gwaine is smugly proud, and Lancelot is very defensive.
> 
> Later, Merlin gets to meet Freya again à la baby unicorn, what a great wingman(?).

Merlin snored loudly in the quiet of the forest.

Prince Arthur had worked him to the bone this past week and gathering herbs for Gaius was the opportunity of rest that he needed. Merlin was sure that Arthur was still shaken up after the events of the Unicorn and the plague.

However, Merlin was glad that it happened.

Not the plague and dying of thirst or hunger bits, but the Unicorn living again because of Arthur’s pure heart.

It only strengthened Merlin’s belief that Arthur was a good man, despite recent events. Truth to be told, he had lost a little faith in him after what transpired at Ealdor, but he rather wouldn’t think about that. He didn’t dare think about it for the past few weeks, out of sight and out of mind.

Sleeping was bliss.

Merlin mumbled in his sleep as he made himself more comfortable against the soft moss-covered tree that he was leaning against.

He was awaken from yellow stained memories of cornfields and a friend that always laughed. A cold and wet nose nudged gently against his cheek, perhaps a dog? Merlin grumbled and flipped onto his other side.

_Come on, Merlin!_

_Will shouted as he hanged from the tree with his skinny legs._

_Merlin made a shoddy flower crown as they fished by the river._

_The sun was blinding as they ran in the fields, the angry jeers of the older boys faded behind them._

_You still up to the same old magic tricks again?_

_He could barely see through his tears as he petted Will’s sweat matted hair._

_I’m scared._

_I’m scared._

_I’m scared, Merlin._

Merlin felt the nose nudge against him again and he awoke with a yell for his dead best friend. He covered his eyes in his hands, and took in large heaving breaths. The wet nose nudged his hands again, but Merlin tilted his head away. He didn’t want to feed any animals right now, and he didn’t even have any food on him.

The nose snuffled, and then the mysterious creature licked him.

Merlin abruptly took his now moist hands away and screamed, “Leave me alone!!!”

The Unicorn stumbled back in the face of Merlin’s anger, but Merlin could only stare in shock.

“I’m s-s-sorry!” Merlin hiccuped, “Don’t c-c-curse the kingdom again! Please.”

Merlin kneaded his palms into his eyes as he tried to hold it together, “Please, I beg you.”

The Unicorn tentatively approached him again, but still gave him space. The beautiful white Unicorn shimmered in the late sun, and then folded her legs to lay down on the soft ground. She gave a soft snuffle as she rested its head on her folded hooves as she stared at him with large brown eyes of pure innocence.

“Can you speak?” Merlin asked quietly.

The Unicorn tilted her head, and Merlin huffed a chuckle. Talking unicorns would be over the line, wouldn’t it? There was only so much he could take. Merlin already felt so tired, and the year wasn’t even over yet. What more could go wrong?

“Arthur….” Merlin started but faltered.

The Unicorn stared at him, clean of judgement or jade.

“Arthur is a prat.” Merlin gave a watery smile, weak as it was.

The Unicorn blinked, not at all reacting to the mention of her killer.

“He gives me too many chores, sometimes I think he’s forgotten I’m human.” Merlin’s voice grew a little stronger, “Like I swear Arthur wants me to reach my wit’s end!”

The Unicorn listened as Merlin swiftly descended into a tirade about Arthur and his prattiness. How the royals never respected him whenever he gave them their medicine. Gwen gave him flowers every once in awhile, and Merlin grinned and thanked her. Gwen was such a good friend, since he used to pick flowers for Will too. Merlin was sure that Arthur would never accept any friend-flowers since Arthur was a denying dolt.

Stupid git thought flowers were one of the worst gifts to give because they died, and insisted that rocks were better.

Arthur then proceeded to throw a pebble.

Hard.

The Unicorn made a snort as Merlin launched into a lengthy discussion about how Arthur was an idiot that barely stayed out of trouble no matter what Merlin did. She would listen for hours as the sun moved slowly in the sky. Merlin talked and talked until the shadows grew long and his talk slurred and mumbled as weariness set in. The Unicorn smiled as she stood up, the young warlock had fell asleep in the middle of a sentence that no doubtedly started with ‘ _Arthur said…’_.

She stood over Merlin’s slouched form against the tree, and leaned her horn down to touch his forehead. The warlock then disappiated in a puff of white smoke, sent back to Gaius’ warm chambers with a bag full of herbs. Even the ones on the other side of the forest were in there.

It was the best the Unicorn could offer for the warlock, since he needed all the help he could get in the years to come.

+++

Merlin made sure to visit that particular spot every month, come hell or high water.

It was the only way he could stay sane if he couldn't talk to Gaius or Arthur since most of his rants were about them.

He remembered yelling for a very long time after the events of the Questing Beast, because  _gods_ Arthur was gonna....gonna....he couldn't even _say_ it. And he had to hug the Unicorn for a very long time as he recalled the pure anguish and resignation that he felt the entire time. Unicorn hugs were enough to rival his Mum's. 

Of course he'll never tell her that.

He told her of his adventures in Camelot, the Troll and the Witch Hunter, and much more.

His rants about the Dragon often included lots of indignant gesturing and sullenness about how everything worked out in the end.

He talked very quietly about Mordred, and blinked back tears as the Unicorn _still_ approached him to comfort him.

Merlin wasn't very sure he was pure of heart.

The next visit, the Unicorn found him staring listlessly off into space, eyes dull with sadness. She gave him a hug as Merlin explained in monotone about his mistakes with Morgana, releasing the Dragon, and losing his father and the love of his life all in the span of one month (less than that even). 

He no longer cried loudly like he did when he was a babe, he did it quietly and softly. 

A life spent harboring a deadly secret will do that to anybody.

+++

Gwaine punched Elyan on the shoulder, a gesture of one thick knight to another.

Merlin rolled his eyes, it was nice to go out with all of the Round Table Knights and Arthur on a nice day, despite that they were on a hunt.

He sighed as he sat down in the clearing that they chose to skin their captures for the day. 

"Hey, Merlin." Arthur called, "Why don't you collect firewood for us, eh?"

Same old prat, as always.

"Whatever you say,  _sire._ " Merlin said back in a tone that made it clear to anyone that he wasn't gonna take it lying down.

He muttered quiet rants about the prince as he collected dry branches from the ground. He was in the middle of such rant that he saw a tiny creature staring at him from the top of a tree stump. Merlin stood up as he realized it was a baby Unicorn.

He looked around the forest for Anhora, but the man was nowhere to be found.

Bloody good job he was doing, wasn't he?

Letting baby unicorns getting lost in the woods.

"Hey, you should go back to your mum." Merlin cooed in a soothing voice to the babe, his shiny horn had yet to be grown higher than a thumb, and was completely blunt.

Its eyes only widened and Merlin felt his heart crack in two.

He gave another frantic look around for Anhora, before adjusting the sticks to one arm and scooped up the babe--foal(?) in the other.

It gave a happy squeal as he swung it around and walked back to the camp, hoping to the gods that Arthur didn't have short term memory.

"Merlin, what the hell is that?" Gwaine asked to the giggling foal squirming in Merlin's one armed grip.

"A baby unicorn." Merlin said slowly, "See the horn and everything?"

"I know  _that._ " Gwaine said petulantly, "But why do you have it?"

"I found it."

Arthur sighed, only _Merlin_ would find a baby unicorn in the woods. A tiny part of him was scared that the babe would somehow curse his kingdom for taking it away from its mama, but he wouldn't kill it.

He _really_ had no idea how magic worked, and he didn't want to risk it.

"Merlin, put it back." Arthur asked in a tone that meant _I'm putting my foot down, goddammit._

"But." Merlin shifted nervously, "What if it got eaten out here?"

"It's a unicorn, don't normal animals usually avoid magical creatures?" Arthur argued back.

Merlin's eyes got round and suspiciously shiny, "But _Arthur,_ its just a little baby and look at it! It's adorable, and it'll be our fault if it dies out here!"

He held out the goofy looking unicorn at the Knights, tongue out like an excited dog, and awfully cross-eyed.

It just looked so stupid, Arthur thought, perhaps the universal grace of Unicorns came later in life.

Arthur felt his resolve cracking as he stared between Merlin's goofy ears and the unicorn's appearance.

No, it was a bad idea.

It licked it's eyeball with a long pink tongue and giggled like a real human baby.

The tiny sneeze of sparkles as it squirmed to be put down again.

Damn it.

"Fine." Arthur said in the manliest tone he could muster.

Merlin's face brightened like the sun peeking out of a cloud, and put the tiny unicorn onto the clearing floor with a stern but quiet command to  _stay put._

It was only after Merlin walked around the camp doing various chores like setting up the campfire, brushing down the horses, and putting down bedrolls that everyone noticed a crucial fact.

The baby unicorn followed Merlin  _everywhere_ , despite Merlin's attempts at telling it to stay put. 

"Maybe he thinks you're his mama?" Gwaine jested with a smirk as Merlin petted it in his lap, the campfire ablaze in the twilight.

"I doubt that." Merlin rolled his eyes.

"Oh, I know!" Arthur grinned, "I heard that Unicorns like virgins."

The Knights crowed in delight as Merlin turned a deep crimson, visible even in the warm light of the fire.

"I'm not a virgin." Merlin said quietly.

"Eh, what's that, Merlin? Speak up." Elyan chuckled.

"I'm  _not_ a virgin, or at least, not in the way you're thinking." Merlin corrected, his blush had yet to fade.

_Beautiful candlelight and a beautiful dress in rags._

_Her grin was blinding, and he promised to himself that he would make her smile everyday, no matter what._

_He insisted that they wait for marriage, but she didn't want to wait, what use was waiting if she was going to be captured again?_

_Her smile was sadder this time, no matter how many times he told her that she wouldn't be in that horrible cage ever again._

_Despite messing around with some of the girls in Ealdor, he's never gotten this far, or this dangerous._

_As they slept in the early hours of morning, exhausted but happy._

_He didn't realize how lonely it was to sleep alone before, and the comfort of another's breathing next to his own._

_As he hugged her tightly as he could in the darkness, the wicks had melted long since then, a thought entered his hazy mind._

_Oh._

_So this is what love feels like._

"So, what do you mean?" Lancelot asked around a cooked rabbit leg, curious about the dreamy look in Merlin's eyes.

"Huh?" Merlin said dumbly, before remembering the thread of conversation, "Oh right, so the definition of virgins in lore usually apply to women."

"Like you aren't one already." Arthur said as he gestured with his own rabbit leg.

"Ha ha, very funny sire." Merlin said in deadpan, "But do you want to know or not?"

Arthur gestured with his rabbit leg again in another rolling motion.

"Women usually belong to their father, and then given to another man in the form of marriage." Merlin sniffed in disdain, people were not to be owned like property, his Mum made sure to tell him this when he was younger. He remembered one time he made the mistake of repeating some of the older boys' talk, about how girls were dumber and more helpless than boys. Merlin squirmed as he remembered the whooping afterwards, and learned that his Mum was smarter than all of the men in the village put together since she knew how to read and write and do mind boggling mathematics. He was respectful to women ever since.

"But virgins are wild and willful humans. They aren't betrothed, bound to, or possessed by any man." Merlin smiled, "They are socially their own person."

The Knights stared at him, and then looked down at the baby Unicorn taking a nap in Merlin's lap.

"So, why is it following you?" Leon asked in confusion, surely Merlin did belong to someone like Arthur, didn't being a servant count?

"Well, you aren't exactly free men are you?" Merlin explained with a pointed look at the Camelot crest on their cloaks, "And since my village lies between Camelot and Essetir, it kind of belongs to neither. Then when Uther made me Arthur's manservant, nobody bothered to give me Camelot citizenship papers. So, technically I'm staying as Arthur's manservant out of my own free will and I can leave at any time, and Gods know why I even stay." Merlin sighed with a soft smile that he _did_ know why he stayed.

Arthur snorted, "That sounds like hogwash."

Never mind, why did he stay again?

Elyan squinted as he went through Merlin's explanation in his mind, "But don't you belong to your father?"

Merlin's smile dropped and started petting the unicorn again.

"My father is dead." Merlin said flatly, "About a year ago I found out about him, but then he got killed by Cenred's men before I could get to know him. It was one of the happiest and saddest days of my life."

"Oh." Elyan said as he stared into the rabbit thigh as if contained a way to kick himself in the butt.

Merlin gave a weak smile, "If Unicorns really did follow virgins, in your definition, they certainly would follow you guys."

Leon, Arthur, and even Lancelot's face turned pink in the low light.

"Whatever do you mean,  _Mer_ lin?" Arthur said icily, glaring daggers at him in the hopes that his servant would  _shut up._

"I mean it's easy to figure it out." Merlin smirked, "You're chivalrous Knights who would wait for marriage."

Gwaine guffawed at Arthur's deep pink blush that was spreading throughout his body, "A real princess, Princess! Saving your virtue for that one special person."

"If you had the  _Talk_ from my father, you wouldn't be so quick to fall into any wrench's beds either." Arthur said with a squeak, but then ahem'ed to his embarrassment.

"What's so wrong about waiting for marriage?" Leon asked curiously.

"Women like experienced men." Percival spoke up wisely, and everyone remembered that he was a peasant too and had a wife.

"Or they would rather like a man who would give everything to them, his mind, body, and spirit." Lancelot said with a sniff, and everyone groaned as they remembered how _sickeningly_ romantic Lancelot could be.

"Wait, if we're Knights....does that mean we  _have_ to wait for marriage now?" Elyan asked, slight fear in his voice.

Gwaine sharply looked at Arthur,  _daring_ him to say 'yes' and no doubtedly forfeiting his Knightship if Arthur did. 

Arthur shifted uncomfortably at the hard stares from his Knights, he didn't realize how many in his group  _weren't_ virgins (at least in his definition).

"Uhm." Arthur sweated, "Ye-No?" 

"That's no answer." Merlin pointed out, face beet red from holding in belly aching laughter.

"Shut up, Merlin." Arthur hissed as the Knights stared at him harder.

"It's not in the Knight's Code  _officially_." Arthur squirmed on his bedroll, "Just don't leave a string of babies behind and create an embarrassing scandal in Camelot." 

Arthur stared at Gwaine pointedly, he could leave babies dotting the countryside all he could like, but certainly not in Camelot.

Gwaine huffed but he wouldn't forfeit his Knightship.

Yet.

Everyone laughed around the campfire as they could clearly read Gwaine's line of thought on his face. The unicorn stirred from its nap and gave a goofy grin at the mirthful atmosphere. Merlin was just glad that the unicorn was conveniently sleeping as they talked about virgins and the like. A child was a child, and Merlin had a feeling in his gut that the unicorn had to be returned to his family.

"I think it's time that I return him." Merlin said as he smushed his face against its soft hair in a hug.

"You really  _are_ a girl." Arthur joked, "This is the second time I've seen you hug a Unicorn."

"Second time?" Gwaine asked, face lighting up in delight.

"Another story for another time, Gwaine." Merlin smiled as he stood up with the unicorn cradled in his arms. 

"Are you sure?" Lancelot called as Merlin walked into the dark forest, "You said earlier that it might get eaten!"

The Knights paled, "Merlin!"

"Guys, I'm gonna be fine!" Merlin sighed as he stopped at the edge of the camp, "I'm just gonna stop by the river over there and yell for Anhora until he shows up. I'm sure it won't take too long. Don't be such  _worrywarts._ "

"Anhora?" Lancelot mouthed in confusion, and Arthur made a mental note to tell his Knights the story while Merlin was gone.

+++

Merlin was glad that the Lake wasn't that far of a walk from their campsite, since he had been meaning to visit her again to thank her for her help during Morgana's takeover of Camelot.

The baby unicorn splashed around in shallows as Merlin waded into the deeper waters. 

The moon was full tonight and the lake surface gleamed silver as Merlin stopped as the water reached to his knees.

"Freya!" he called out, he didn't care if Avalon's residents could hear him all the way there.

Merlin looked around, eyes straining in the soft moonlight to see anything, even a hand would suffice.

Suddenly, the water rippled and his love emerged from the waters without a sound. Merlin's grin split his face as he splashed toward Freya, no matter how ungraceful it may looked to anyone else.

Freya was much more graceful as she slid through the water and jumped into Merlin's waiting arms.

Merlin laughed like a clear bell as he twirled in place, and Freya giggled as she was swung through the air, waterdrops everywhere.

"I've missed you." Merlin said with the same smile that he wore when Freya said they were gonna escape together.

"So have I." Freya smiled.

Merlin's breath was punched out of him as he saw that beautiful smile again.

Suddenly there were noisy splashes from the shore, and Merlin had to reluctantly put her down to gesture toward the baby unicorn. 

"I've yelled for Anhora short of going hoarse, so I don't know what to do." Merlin admitted sheepishly, "I thought maybe you could do something, since I'm sure Arthur won't approve of having a baby unicorn in the castle."

Freya squinted at the unicorn playing, "Anhora was very suspicious this morning."

"You talk to Anhora?" Merlin raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"I'm the Lady of the Lake, and I've been actually ruling Avalon and her residents in the meantime." Freya smiled, "The Sidhe are very upset with you since you killed their King, and they want you in his Majesty's place. However, I told them that I was the answer to their problem, or otherwise they would've dragged you back kicking and screaming."

Merlin whistled as he did remember killing their King, oops.

"Whoo, thanks Freya." Merlin rubbed his neck, "I think I dodged an arrow there."

"I told Anhora that I wished to speak with you again, since I wanted to talk to you for a while." Freya confessed as the two of them made their way to shore. The two of them sat down on the soft sand, and Freya carefully leaving her feet still in the water.

"Why?" Merlin asked concerned as he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her gently against his side.

Merlin sweated, was this still okay?

Oh gods, this wasn't weird, was it?

Abort, abort, abort!

Merlin started to pull his arm away, but Freya held his palm tightly where it was.

She looked up at him with beautiful doe eyes, and they communicated silently.

Merlin kept his arm where it was.

The unicorn jumped into their laps like an excited puppy, waiting to be petted again.

Merlin noticed that the baby unicorn had no quarrels approaching Freya, and seemed all too happy to get pets from her too.

"Huh, according to the unicorn here, you're a virgin too." Merlin said matter of factly, more of a joke than anything.

Freya looked down at the unicorn as she petted it, "I don't want to be a virgin anymore."

Merlin choked and gasped for air, both of them beet red in self-embarrassment.

"I know that we already..." Freya trailed off as Merlin wheezed and tried to catch his breath.

"But I want to be betrothed to you." Freya said uncertainly as her love of her life continued to sputter ungracefully in light of her declaration.

Sometimes she was awed at how much she loved him, even his ears were cute, gods help her.

"Usually, it's the other way around." Merlin grinned weakly, his face still pale.

"Well, we aren't an usual couple." Freya smiled.

"That's true." Merlin said with a sunny grin but then his smile drooped in sadness, "Freya, I've changed since we last saw each other."

Freya's heart dropped to the ground, "What do you mean?"

Merlin sighed as he turned his face to her, "I became a dragonlord shortly after you...died. And turns out there was a few  _perks_ I got from it."

He showed his teeth to her, and she gasped as she saw the sharp dragon-teeth glinting in the moonlight.

"Who would kiss these lips?" Merlin said sadly as the dangerous teeth faded away to his normal canines.

Freya couldn't help it but she giggled and giggled until her stomach ached.

Merlin was distressed at this response, and self-consciously covered his mouth with his hand.

"Teeth of a monster, Merlin?" Freya smiled, then with some concentration, her own teeth changed into one of a Bastet.

Merlin blinked and pulled his own hand away to show the dragon teeth again, revealed in happiness rather than self-pity.

"The curse had some lingering effects even though I was dead." Freya explained, "It takes some effort to show it but it's there, and honestly I'm kind of glad. The curse helped me be the person I am today, I don't think I would be as kind and merciful if I didn't suffer it, or otherwise I wouldn't have met you." 

"We're really a pair, aren't we?" Merlin laughed, and the two of them giggled as they bumped their noses together in relief.

Merlin still couldn't believe that he met someone he could  _truly_ be himself around, fangs and all.

"Marriage proposals aside, that's not what I wanted to talk to you about." Freya confessed as she leaned heavily against Merlin's chest, the unicorn stuck in their embrace much to the unicorn's annoyance.

"What is it, love?" Merlin said without thinking, and both of them blushed at the nickname.

"Well, I've been talking to some of Avalon's residents and they all seem to agree on one thing." Freya said in a more serious tone, "They want to see you, Merlin, and I think it would be a good idea."

Merlin squinted, "Why?"

"I suppose it's like your Prince visiting his citizens." Freya said as she furrowed her brow in thought, "They want to know for sure that you care about them, and I know it would be a good idea because I worry about you."

Merlin's eyes widened as he realized Freya probably knew about his Druidic name, but she never called him by it.

He appreciated her all the more. 

"What if you can't find something in the books about a certain monster? What if less monsters attacked Camelot if you did more diplomatic solutions, like I managed to convince the Questing Beast not to visit you several times. You and I know what it's like to be hunted, and what if some are acting out? What if you were in trouble and I'm stuck in this lake, and maybe someone else with more power and freedom could free you if your Prince could not?"

"That's a lot of what-ifs." Merlin said dazedly, his mind whirling with the possibilities that Freya brought up.

It _was_ a good idea.

Freya bit her lip, "So what do you think?"

"Maybe if you set up something up?" Merlin suggested, "I'm not sure if there are any taverns in the magical world, since Arthur boasts about how he knows his people from spending time in a tavern." 

Freya smiled, "Funny that you should say that."

Merlin's eyes boggled, "You mean there's an  _actual_ magical tavern!"

Freya laughed, "Yes, but not in the world of men."

"Where?"

"The Otherworld." Freya's face shifted into worry, "Not the Otherworld exactly, but more like the realm in between."

"Huh." Merlin said as he stared up at the moon, he didn't want to worry Freya too much about the logistics now.

He had to take her mind off it, she could figure it out later.

The night was still young, after all.

Merlin stood up and took her by the hands to stand too. 

The unicorn was very annoyed that both humans were ignoring him and decided to sleep in the bushes if they were going to stare at each other all night.

Merlin's eyes lit golden as he turned his back to the lake and started walking on top of it like it was a floor made of glass.

"Would you care to have a dance with me, my lady?" Merlin asked as he held a hand out in offering.

Freya flipped her hair over her shoulder in imitation of noble ladies, "Of course, my lord."

Merlin and Freya grinned like little children as Freya walked on water as well, her own eyes golden as the sun.

He guided her to the center of the lake, much like he seen Arthur did to the visiting noble ladies of the court. Merlin smiled as he twirled her under the moonlight, and decided that Freya was far too beautiful for Morgana's hand-me-downs. 

He gave her another twirl as his golden eyes brightened, and her dress became pure white and many layers glimmered into existence, like the large and poofy dress that he saw Morgana wear once when Uther tried to marry her off (it ended in flames and lots of yelling). 

Freya turned around to look at Merlin in surprise, and he stroked her hair as pearl beads formed under his touch, now she looked as beautiful as she deserved.

" _Mer_ lin." she said simply, "I told you before, I don't deserve this."

"And I've told you before, I do this because I want to." 

"Why are you so good to me?" 

"Because I like you." 

Merlin leaned in to kiss her, but felt hands push away his chest, and he looked back up at her in confusion and fear that he might've pushed things too far.

"I can't have my....." Freya struggled for a word, "Lover? Husband? Consort? Be in rags when I'm not."

She smiled as her golden eyes shone bright for a moment, and Merlin felt his ratty old jacket change into a rich white one.

He was covered in white from head to toe, and even his neckerchief was pale of color.

Merlin giddily thought it was like a real wedding, but their only witness was sleeping in the bushes somewhere.

And it didn't really count since Freya was dead, since weddings were usually between the living.

But it was real in their hearts, and that's all that matters.

They danced on the lake surface gracefully, sometimes Merlin swung her around or did a low dip like Lancelot showed him once. Music came from somewhere mysteriously, it was likely that the Sidhe had been awoken from their sleep and decided to play fay music for the two of them. Merlin's magic twined with Freya's, he created birds in flight as Freya's magic gave color to the transparent figures in shades between the vibrant sunset and the drowsy sunrise. Her magic was still tired from disuse, but she still held through as she changed the animal figures gracefully from one form to another. It was a game of sorts, and the magical figures flew in the wake of their tiny ball.

Finally, neither of them knew how long they stayed there dancing until their minds and magic were intertwined, the sky became lighter and the Sidhe music became quieter to make way for the waking sounds of the forest.

It was like a spell had been broken, and their serenade slowly came to a stop.

They swayed in place, each other's heads on their shoulders, personal space to a minimum.

Neither of them noticed their magical sketches faded, or that their clothes became dull rags again.  

And finally became still.

"Thank you for making me feel loved." Freya whispered, suddenly afraid of breaking the silence between them.

"You _are_ loved." Merlin answered back fiercely, "Never forget that."

Freya held him tighter, "Merlin, please study the bestiary, since I have a feeling that you're going to need it."

"Of course." Merlin grinned, he would do anything she would ask of him in the mood he was in.

Freya moved her hands from his shoulders to grasp his cheekbones carefully, almost a little frantically.

"Merlin....I love you."

Merlin blushed a deep red, and the next thing he knew was that he was drowning. He was so surprised that he lost grip on the spell that made him walk on water, so he swam up back to the surface and took a gasping breath of air. He looked around the lake wildly for Freya, but she was gone.

Again.

Merlin reluctantly swam back to the shore, and quickly realized that the sun was peeking over the horizon.

And that the baby unicorn was gone, too.

He flopped onto his back on the sand, Freya must've taken the baby unicorn before she went back to Avalon.

Merlin groaned loudly to the morning air, and gave another one, louder than the first that he was sure that even the furthest kingdoms would hear him. 

Why did he lose his grip, like an _idiot_!

Now he might never get the chance to say it back!

Or at least, not in person.

Damn it, he should've asked if he would see her again.

Hot tears poured down his cheeks that he angrily wiped away, he told Arthur that he would back shortly but instead he stayed the entire night.

He trudged back to the camp as he rewinded the best moments of the night in his head, but his bad mood wouldn't go away despite his attempts. It was a mix of frustration and lack of sleep that made him kick Arthur and his Knights hard awake for breakfast. Stocks be damned.

"Merlin!" Arthur said in surprise, "You're back!"

"Don't need to sound so surprised, sire." Merlin rolled his eyes as he made his way to tend the fire back up. 

"Where the bloody hell did you go?" Arthur asked as the Knights sleepily sat up in their bedrolls.

"I returned the baby unicorn, and I decided that a night without a prat was a night well spent." Merlin said irritatedly as he spooned the soup into the Knights' bowls.

"You're in a good mood." Arthur said sarcastically, "Not a night very well spent was it?"

Merlin stilled as he remembered Freya's smile, "No, it really was a good night. I just wasn't asleep for most of it."

"Why weren't you sleeping?" Arthur asked bewildered.

Merlin floundered at the corner that he backed himself into, "Because uh, well."

Gwaine laughed and slapped Merlin's back in obvious glee.

"All that virgin talk made you need to polish your sword, eh?" Gwaine laughed, "I recognize the look on a man's face when he's just gotten laid."

Merlin turned a deep deep red and pointedly did _not_  serve Gwaine soup and went to work on the horses. 

The Knights' laughter echoed behind him as he walked away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am a huge merlin x freya sap, can you tell?
> 
> just _argh_
> 
> and I swear that writing things just _slightly_ beyond gen is very difficult, _cheese on frito chips_
> 
> and look, baby unicorn!!!!
> 
> and oh boy, oh boy, I can't _wait_ to write the next chapter 
> 
> I guess I better study the bestiary too, eh? :D
> 
> and the baby unicorn was practically an excuse from Anhora for Merlin to come visit Freya, duh


	3. Kentauros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur is nervous about his first council meeting with him at the helm instead of his father. Of course it couldn't just be a normal meeting of reports about grains and the squabbles among the peasants, Leon had to open his mouth. So there were reports of a new kind of beast lurking about the woods, and his Knights were sent to end it in his place (as Regent, he could no longer hunt monsters as he pleased).

"Breathe." Merlin advised Arthur as he brushed down his coat, "Just breathe, sir."

"Yes, that sounds _so_ easy." Arthur bit back, both of them ignoring the slight trembles of his knuckles.

"It's just another council meeting, you just sit where your father does." Merlin said with a smile, and Arthur cursed him on how easy his manservant made it sound.

It wasn't!

"Perhaps we should postpone it." Arthur suggested, it would be the sixth postponement if Merlin let him get away with it again.

"No." Merlin said firmly.

Drats, look like Merlin had enough of postponements and his silly cold feet.

"You've been putting it off for the past two months, and your father hasn't gotten any better. In fact he has gotten worse." Merlin said coolly, with no room for argument.

Arthur turned to the window so he wouldn't look his manservant in the eye for what he said next. Despite everything he learned recently about his father, he remembered that his father told him that looking down at his shoes was 'not suited for a prince'. The window was a much more regal option. 

"It's just because...." Arthur whispered, "I've always known in my heart that my mother was watching over me but to actually _know_  that she is? I don't want to disappoint her, not ever again."

"Arthur." Merlin said with so many messages in one little word.

Reassurance and sympathy were one of the most prominent. 

Even though Merlin was just a manservant, really he was! Arthur couldn't help but feel warm bubble up inside him for the simple acceptance from him.

"Of course you feel nervous if you think about how your mum is watching." Merlin smiled widely, "It shows how much you care about what she thinks."

"But?" Arthur pressed as he turned around to face his manservant.

"But.....you need to face your fears and be your own person. Any mother would be proud of a son that makes his own path." Merlin finished in a tone that never ceased to amaze Arthur in its wisdom.

Again, Arthur wondered briefly on who Merlin actually was. 

Arthur opened his mouth to ask that very question when the doors of his chambers opened to reveal a young squire.

"Sir!" the squire squeaked, "The court is waiting for you, Prince Arthur." 

"Thank you, you are dismissed." Arthur waved the boy off and the doors closed again in a resounding thud. The prince gave himself one last look at the mirror, and ignored Merlin's eye rolling behind him.

Arthur gave a dignified huff as if he never revealed something vulnerable about himself a few seconds ago. He walked out of his chambers with Merlin doing that weird mix of a walk and a skip next to him. Merlin didn't even do walking right, since normally servants walked behind their masters. 

But not Merlin.

It was a mix of frustration and endearment.

Arthur would never admit it, God help him.

Both of them paused at the council doors, and Arthur finally faltered in his confident stride. He was going to have to act like a Regent before the stuffiest people ever known to man for five hours. They could make even the most daring battles boring and droll. 

"Hey, I'll be there next to you manning the water pitcher." Merlin nudged him with a bony elbow and smiled crookedly, "You're always going about me suffering these meetings too, right?"

Arthur startled and back to himself in the moment, "Damn right, or otherwise you would be slacking off god knows where."

Merlin rolled his eyes once more before straightening his posture subtlety and walked forward to open the doors for him. Arthur glided into the council chambers as the council members stood up from their seats to greet him. He didn't gesture for them to sit down again until he sat at the head of the table, where his father once sat.

"Report." Arthur commanded, and the meeting began with grain reports and how they affected the international economy.

+++

"Ah, sire." Leon coughed to get his attention politely.

"Yes, Sir Leon?" Arthur asked as he slumped back into his seat. The five hours of boring council was almost to a close, but it was likely that whatever Leon had to say was important. 

"There's been some reports from the lower town of strange beasts lurking in the woods around Camelot." Leon said as he shuffled papers across the table towards him.

"Can you describe them?" Arthur asked as he squinted at the neat cursive writing of Leon's report. He looked up and he saw that Gaius had a strange look on his face, intense on whatever Leon said next.

"Witnesses say it was a mix of man and horse." Leon's face twisted, no doubt trying to imagine it, "The entire lower body was of a horse, but where you'd expect the head to be, was the torso and up of a man."

"A _Kentauros_." Gaius said helpfully.

"A what?" Arthur said incredulously.

"A _Kentauros_ , sir." Gaius sighed, "They are dumb brutes made solely for warfare and not for diddle dallying around the woods." 

Arthur squinted in thought, "Could they be declaring war?" 

Gaius shrugged, his eyes darted behind Arthur to where Merlin was for a moment, which only increased Arthur's confusion.

"It is hard to say." Gaius said calmly, "I would need to do more research, but I strongly advise that the citizens do not approach, they could be hostile."

"But that's just it, Gaius." Leon spoke up, "It seems that they are deliberately showing themselves to the townsfolk but disappearing when they try to get closer or call for reinforcements. My men found their hoofprints, they are very large and distinct, but the trail abruptly goes cold almost immediately." 

The council mulled in silence as Arthur thought over the options. 

"Keep the patrols on high alert, and if they spot one of the Kentaos--"

" _Kentauros."_ Gaius corrected.

"One of the _Kentauros,_ thank you, they are to kill them on sight and perhaps keep one alive so we can assuage whether they are declaring war or not. Either way, these beasts do not bode well for the safety of Camelot's citizens." 

"Yes sir." Leon tilted his head in acceptance.

"The council is dismissed, you are free to go." Arthur said as he stood up from his seat as his bones creaked and popped in glee. 

+++

"Merlin, I hardly believe that the _Kentauros_ are from Freya." Gaius told his ward over his glasses, "They are not well known for peace, rather the opposite."

Merlin shook his head as he scanned the bestiary for the sixth time. It had been a week since he saw Freya, and a day after the council meeting. He couldn't even sleep in like usual this morning since he was too jittery and excited to visit the 'magical tavern' that Freya mentioned. So he was up early before the sun rose to read up on the _Kentauros._

"I don't think so." Merlin disagreed as he tapped a passage, "There was once a wise _Kentauros_ , different from the rest, named Chiron. He taught many heroes of legend, and it says here that _Kentauros_ are immortal."

Gaius took off his glasses, "Chiron is long dead, he was shot with a poisonous arrow and exchanged his immortality for the sweet relief of death. There are some accounts say that he gave his immortality to Prometheus. And the only other _Kentauros_ who wasn't a brute, Pholus, was also killed by a poisonous arrow."    

Merlin frowned, "So it was just those two? How come the other _Kentauros_ didn't become wise like they did?"

"Like you said, Merlin, Chiron was different from the rest." Gaius gestured with his glasses, "He was sired by Cronus and a nymph, but the other _Kentauros_ are sired by a sun god named Ixion and a raincloud, Nephele. He was kind and intelligent while the others were ever lustful and wild, and particularly violent when drunk."

"Oh." Merlin said as he stared sadly at the drawing of Chiron on the page.

The sun was beginning to rise over the horizon, the soft sunlight touching the aged pages of the bestiary. Merlin still had his doubts about Gaius' analysis of them, since Freya very well could've sent them. The image of Chiron shimmered in the golden-grey sunlight, and a small line of lettering beneath the picture caught his eye. It was so faint that he couldn't see it in the candlelight, but the sun made the ink darker on the yellowed page.

" _Chiron was made a promise by Zeus that as long as he was needed, he may exist in this world. He is among us today not just as a constellation but as an **inspiration**." _ Merlin read aloud to himself, and suddenly his doubts evaporated in his mind. Chiron was about knowledge and teachings, so Merlin would follow that line of thinking by reaching out to the _Kentauros_. What was the point of seeking knowledge if he didn't take a few risks to find it? 

He stood up as he closed the bestiary and stuffed whatever remained of his breakfast into his mouth. Gaius startled in surprise at his ward's sudden movements to pick up his jacket and boots. The old physician had a bad feeling that Merlin wasn't just enthused to attend Arthur. 

"Where are you going, Merlin?" Gaius asked as Merlin was almost out the door.

"Out." Merlin grinned but then turned around, "Tell Arthur I'm herb picking or something. He already thinks I'm on the cider, no need to make him think that I'm regularly visiting the tavern."

Gaius' eyebrows shot up, "Please tell me you aren't visiting the magical tavern."

"Fine, then I won't tell you." Merlin smiled cheekily and left the chambers with a quiet bang.

Merlin snuck through the castle, using various servant's passages and out of the way hallways. He was sure that Arthur would find a replacement easily enough, he was only going to be gone a day. Hopefully less than that. 

Merlin sighed as he finally walked into the forest, but suddenly felt at a loss on how to find the _Kentauros_. So he did the simplest thing he usually did whenever he needed something. Merlin relaxed as his magic spilled out of him and weaved itself into the forest. It was only a few moments of feeling the grass grow and how the heartbeats of the birds beat in sync before he felt the large lump of magic somewhere to the north a few minutes away.

It was no doubt the _Kentauros_ camp, and he sprinted toward it with his magic guiding him. Giggles escaped him without meaning to, but it felt like he hadn't breathed in a long time. Contrary to popular belief, Merlin was graceful, but only if he let his magic loose as it wanted. The whole way there, Merlin's feet never tripped or stumbled, and he treaded lightly. 

Arthur would be proud of how his footprints was barely discernable among the undergrowth, not even a twig out of place.

Merlin quietly came to a stop behind a tree to see the camp, and his first thought was that Leon's descriptions were mostly accurate. There seemed to be around ten or twelve _Kentauros_ laying around the campfire, a mix of women and men. They all had long hair, some up in braids or brushing them down. Merlin raked his gaze over them and he was surprised to see that they had scars all over, whether on the horse or human part. Gaius was right, they seemed to be veterans of some long ago battles.

Suddenly the _Kentauros_ all faced to where he was hiding, and one large cloud grey stallion with a man with similar hair color, spoke up.

"Emrys, we know that you're there." the man said with a voice in the deeper octaves like he garbled rocks for breakfast.

Merlin sheepishly stepped out behind his tree and walked into the center of the camp, where all of the _Kentauros_ were resting on their bellies.

"Were you sent by the Lady of the Lake?" Merlin asked as he sat down on the soft ground.

"Yes, and we must leave immediately while the day is very young." the man said gruffly, "My name is Orius." 

"Not only that, but the patrols should be coming this way soon." another _Kentauro_ spoke up, her hair fiery red and her fur dark as rust, "Pelopia, nice to meet you."

Merlin greeted them all the same,  they told him their names and he tried his best to remember. They were all built like Percival, toned from countless wars. He was sure that if they were standing up on all four legs, Merlin would only reach to their stomach, maybe their belly button if he stood on tiptoes. However, even with all of them sitting, Merlin was still shorter than them. 

"Emrys, in order to travel to the realm of the Fay, the world in between, you must blend in. The Lady of the Lake advised us this." Orius nodded and all the others nodded sagely at the mention of Freya.

"What do you mean?" 

"She insisted that in her experience that magical creatures were more generally accepted than men there." Orius explained, "Which is wise since where we're going, there might be some man-eaters." 

Merlin gulped, "Okay, so how do I blend in?"

"Whatever you choose, Emrys, and we will be there to protect you." Orius assured him with a soft smile.

Merlin squinted up at the _Kentauro,_ and he could see in the waxing light that his face was peppered with light scars. One was particularly deep over his right eye, even though it increased his already intimidating face, Merlin had found it rather the opposite effort. It comforted him for some strange reason.

"You know, the books say that you're violent and beyond all reason." Merlin said honestly, "But why is it wrong about you?"

The _Kentauros_ looked to each other and dipped their head in sorrow.

"Oh, I'm sorry if I upset you." Merlin apologized sincerely, hoping that he didn't offend them.

"No, it is all right." Orius said roughly, "Ever since Chiron and Pholus died, we have rather experienced an awakening." 

"When they died, it made us think that even we weren't immortal. Perhaps we just have unusually long lifespans unless ill fell on us. And we tried to look to our gods for guidance but they have left our home." another _Kentauro_ explained, Agarista or something like that.

"They left?" Merlin asked with obvious confusion, "How can the gods leave? I thought they were everywhere, there isn't much to _go_."

The _Kentauros_ keened sadly, a sound that was mix of horse and human. 

"Emrys, there are many gods and goddesses out there. We had our own, but ever since the Romans invaded and converted the beliefs of man, the favorites of the gods. They no longer believed in our gods and instead gave them new names and then stopped altogether." 

"But where did they _go_?" Merlin pressed.

"They moved their mantle of power, Mount Olympus, further south to keep up with most advanced civilization in the world at the moment. It was shocking to us that they would leave, after thousands of years of faithful worship from man. We were at a loss. There were many tribes of us, _Kentauros_ , but some of us felt a call to travel other lands and others to follow the gods to wherever they went, and some stayed."

Merlin gave a heavy sigh, it wasn't that far of a leap that Orius and the others felt the call to come here. He wondered what dangers they faced along the way, and how far they must have traveled from their homeland. His own homesickness must be tiny compared to theirs.

"I'm sorry." Merlin apologized, feeling guilty for some inane reason.

"What do you have to be sorry for, Emrys?" another _Kentauro_ spoke up happily, covered in patches of brown and white, "It lead us here, to help you."

The others nickered supportively and Merlin felt a grin take over his dusted features.

"The sun is about a finger above the horizon, no doubt the patrol would come by soon. Best that we move before that." Orius stood up and trotted to over the clearing and dug into the bushes. He grinned in triumph as he brought out long swords and large bows that seemed to be as tall as Merlin.

As if on cue, all of the other _Kentauros_ stood up and went over to to gather the weapons, and somehow sheathes appeared mysteriously that hung where their torso meshed with horse.

"We will be your bodyguards, Emrys. Even if you blend in perfectly, there'll still be bound to be enemies on our journey." Orius explained as he picked up Merlin by the forearm and brought him to his feet without breaking a sweat. Merlin squeaked in embarrassment and tried to fight the blush that bloomed on his face.

"Best that you change now." Orius advised with a pointed look at his scrawny figure.

Merlin squirmed neath the expectant looks of the _Kentauros_ , and decided to make a spell on his feet.

" _Athrú dom isteach i kentauros._ " Merlin murmured as he felt magic thrummed beneath his skin, and the tingle behind his eyes that meant his eyes had turned gold briefly. As the spell finally did its work, Merlin's knees immediately failed beneath him and it was only Orius' quick thinking that kept him falling from all of the way.

Orius held the warlock up by his arms and carefully guided him toward the grass gently. 

Merlin felt his face flush hotter than ever as he looked down beyond his torso. He was a dainty green deer with the fluffiest and largest tail he had ever seen, and he had a soft white underbelly. However that wasn't the strangest thing, he had _two_ pairs of front legs and one pair of back legs. Merlin had six legs all in all, an experience he never had the pleasure to experience in all his years. Dragon wings were more of another pair of arms than _legs_.

It was very unsettling.

Merlin also resented a bit that the lower part of himself was so dainty and plump. He wanted to be muscular like the _Kentauros_ were, but his magic didn't seem to accept that at all. No, he was a freak even among those that he tried to imitate. 

" _Athrú dom isteach i kentauros._ " Merlin said again stubbornly as he glared at the extra pair of legs, but it didn't even waver in its solidity. 

" _Athrú dom isteach i kentauros._ " Merlin repeated, but his legs and dainty deer self had refused to go away. 

"Emrys, is there any problem?" Orius whispered as he leaned down, his voice unsteady for some reason, "Your spell seemed to work fine."

"I must've done it wrong!" Merlin said with a touch of anger, "I meant to get the horse part, but I got a deer. And not only that, but an extra pair of legs!"

"Emrys, there are many types of _Kentauros_." Pelopia said softly, "The most common are those with horse counterparts." 

"Any six legged deer ones, then?" Merlin bit back but then immediately felt bad, "Sorry."

"Emrys, you have nothing to be ashamed of." Orius said awed, "It shows the power of your magic and how unique and beautiful it is."

Merlin shifted uncomfortably underneath the heartfelt stares from everyone, he wondered briefly about how Gaius said that they were lustful. Suddenly he stilled, and shifted in place again. He felt all color fade from his face in horror. He fought all instinct to sneak a furtive look between the _Kentauros'_ legs to make sure he didn't do it wrong.

Gods, Gaius was right, he should've asked a tiny _tiny_ question on how they were ever lustful but never managed to fulfill it.

He didn't have a dick anymore.

"Emrys? Emrys!" Orius called him and Merlin refocused on where he was.

"What?" Merlin said in monotone, he was still in shock and he was seeing his life flash in front of his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Orius asked in confusion.

"I don't have a penis anymore." Merlin said blasely, horror etched deeply in his features. Gods, he didn't feel this amount of horror when Gwen and later Arthur caught him stealing Morgana's dress for Freya!

"We're made solely for war, not for love, Emrys." 

The _Kentauros_ laughed and they gathered around him to help him to his feet, or rather, hooves. Merlin stood wobbly on his dainty hooves, it was almost like the shoes that he's seen the noble ladies wear. Merlin struggled on where to put his hooves correctly to stand up, and grinned brightly like a little child when he managed to balance himself without help. He also noticed that the length from his tail to torso was still considerably short in length compared to _Kentauros_ , at little less than half. 

"Take your clothes off, Emrys." Nilos suggested, and the others nodded in agreement as they tugged on his clothes for emphasis.

"What for?" Merlin clutched his jacket protectively, even as a kentauro, he was still short but he reached to their shoulders. 

Orius raised an eyebrow, "Clothes are mocked among the magical community, especially if we're going to a magical tavern. You need to _blend_ in _."_

 _"_ It's not like you have anything to hide, Emrys." Pelopia pointed out helpfully as she tugged on his red neckerchief.

Merlin still felt queasy about that 'helpful' tidbit of information. However, she had a point, so he untied his neckerchief and he watched it flutter to the ground. Merlin frowned as he thought about where his clothes would be stored, but one _Kentauro_ already was bending down to pick his neckerchief up and trotted over to the same bush that hid the weapons. Oh, okay.

Merlin shuffled out of his jacket and shirt, and shivered in the slight bite of the morning air. He hesitated about the pants that was hanging loosely on his back legs, since he was too slender to fit them. Merlin gave another nervous prayer to the gods above and slid them off, almost relieved that nobody would see his penis at the very least.

Merlin looked down at his bare hands and skin, and still felt the ' _blending in'_ was still incomplete. Merlin bit his lip nervously and decided to throw all of his reservations out the window. Best to go for the whole hog.

" _Chur síos mo chlóca agus nochtann mé féin."_  Merlin whispered as he felt the cloaking magic fell away like water on his skin, and he blinked down again at his hands. He felt a small hint of pride as he saw various nicks and cuts from a servant's life, and of course the Cup of Life on his palm. Merlin twisted around to see that his deer body was just as blemished, the Kelpie's bite on his flank and scars on his dainty hooves. 

He was startled to see lighter lines of green in his fur that curled in beautiful swirls and designs that wrapped over his deer back and onto his legs. Merlin realized his runes must have changed to accommodate his new area of skin. Merlin craned his neck back to catch a glimpse of Excalibur and he was surprised yet again that the tattoos on his back turned a dark tinge of green so it seemed that the sword was _actually_ resting on a bed of thorns.

  Merlin was suddenly reminded of his dagger and he twisted around again to see a glimpse of it. His breath was punched out of him as he saw a faint dagger shape lovingly nestled in a knot of design on the opposite side of the Kelpie's bite. Merlin twisted around to face Orius, and winced at the sharp movement that tugged at the Serket sting. Right, he almost forgot the love letter from Morgana and Morgause.

"Emrys." Orius said, sounding a bit strangled.

"What?" Merlin asked, and instead of giving in to his nerves, he stood taller under everyone's reverent gazes.

"We heard from the Lady of the Lake that you fought for our freedom, but we didn't realize you were a warrior too." Orius admitted and the others seemed as sheepish.

Merlin squinted as he thought about the word 'warrior' describing him. He did fight for a cause and even risked his life for it. So what if he used his magic instead of a sword? He was a warrior who fought, lost, won battles that practically the whole of the Camelot and even most of the magical community didn't know. The word made him both sad and proud.

"Thanks." Merlin said with a smile.

Suddenly the _Kentauros_ shifted into action and Merlin was sat down on the soft grass as they all gathered closely on their bellies with glee on their faces. Merlin saw that somehow bowls of green paint had made their way into their hands, and they all seemed so excited. 

"I hope you don't mind Emrys, but we thought that these would help you blend in even more." Achaia giggled as she brought her bowl closer to him. 

"Ah, what are we doing?" Merlin asked in confusion, he felt small in the circle of _Kentauros_ ready to do.... _something_ to him.

"We felt some coloring would add more of a mystical element to you." Orius explained as he dipped his hands into the green paint and took one his hands gently and soiled it thoroughly with the paint. Merlin felt a burn on the back of his neck as Achaia took his other hand and did the same. Some of the others helped immediately as they saw Emry's helpless acceptance. Soon, Merlin was covered in streaked green paint up to his elbow, the Cup of Life tattoo carefully left alone. 

Merlin didn't know how to describe this ritual, but perhaps ritual wasn't the right word. He felt a calloused hand, Orius, grab his chin gently and painted his lips of the similar green pigment swiftly. When he was done, the others told him to close his eyes and he felt a fine dust settle on his cheeks and shoulders.

"Did you give me green freckles?" Merlin asked as he opened his eyes again, and stilled as another _Kentauro_ put green dots on his cheekbones. All of them stared at him critically, even gestured for him to move his head or torso. They all nickered appreciatively to Orius, and he gave a stern nod of approval. 

Suddenly a word popped into his head that described exactly what they were doing. They were _lavishing_ him, pampering, spoiling, pick any of them, and they would be accurate. Merlin had never been handled with such gentleness and care, like he was royalty. It made his insides squirm as he thought about the title of 'Emrys' might bring him in the future.  

"Yes, you would blend in perfectly. It also brings out your eyes." Orius said gruffly as Merlin felt multiple hands on him holding him gently as they pulled him to his hooves. Merlin thanked them and bowed as he could on his unsteady hooves. The _Kentauros_ tittered in amusement and told him that he didn't bow to them, not really.

Orius looked to the sun, and his contentedness shifted to one of worry. The others looked up to the sun and shared in his worry, and they shifted as one around Merlin. They all put an uneasy hand on their weapons as they circled him protectively, and he could barely see over them due to their size difference. 

"Orius---" Merlin was shushed by him before he could finish his question.

"We've dallied too long, because the patrol should've passed over this spot long before now." Orius whispered as all twelve _Kentauros_ drew a tighter circle of protectiveness around him. Merlin felt a bit of irritation since he wasn't a dainty flower that was helpless, he had magic! 

"Onias, Kalchas, Leda, Pelopia, Arisbe, and Iros; I want you six to lead the patrol away. While the rest of us will protect Emrys and get him to safety." Orius commanded in a whisper barely heard over the breeze. The named _Kentauros_ nodded grimly and before they could even reach for their sword, an arrow whistled through the air and stuck into a tree with an audible thunk. Merlin felt a cold chill go down his spine as he realized it flew only mere a few fingers of space over his head. The arrowman aimed for _him_.

The decoy _Kentauros_ yelled angrily as they saw their treasured whatever-the-hell-Merlin-was-to-them almost murdered in front of them and only survived by scant fingers of space. They screamed a battle cry, and immediately Merlin could easily imagine them in a fearsome battle ground just from the pure fury on their faces. 

"Run!" Orius yelled as he grabbed Merlin's arm and tried to make him run. However, Merlin still hadn't gotten the hang of his six legs and fell immediately to the ground. The _Kentauro_ huffed angrily and with one large sweep of his arm underneath his deer belly, he put him on his back. 

Merlin feared that the patrol knights would catch a glimpse of his face and blow his cover. So for lack of a better option, he buried his face in Orius' mane. Merlin yelped as he wrapped his arms around Orius to stay on as they galloped away to safety.

Merlin whispered shielding spells as he heard the sharp whistles of arrows overhead. He remembered how poisonous arrows killed Chiron and Pholus, so he hoped dearly that Orius and the others wouldn't share the same fate. 

Merlin opened his eyes and his whole world consisted of Orius' cloudy grey hair, surprisingly soft. His delicate legs hung on either side of Orius' flank, bouncing with each gallop. Suddenly Orius stopped and twisted around to pick up Merlin by the underbelly again and set him gently on the ground. The warlock was startled to find himself at the top of a hill overlooking the skirmish below. Merlin peeked through the thin trees that were giving him cover, it was a clash of red against an angry herd of _Kentauros_. 

"Emrys, stay here out of the way until I come back." Orius said sternly, "I have to save my brethren, you understand?"

"I understand, but don't think I won't use my magic to help you guys out." Merlin smiled cheekily as he waggled his fingers at a branch, and within moments it fell onto a knight before he could impale one of the _Kentauros_.

Orius sighed a breath of relief, and gave one more stern look as he galloped into the small dip of the forest. The other _Kentauros_ nodded their thanks and they went into the skirmish too. Merlin spent the next few minutes watching the knights below for any familiar faces and making sure there were as few as possible casualties on either side. 

However, with Merlin so intent on watching the battle and sending spells out as much he could, he didn't hear the leaves rustling behind him. In between one breath and the next, Merlin suddenly felt cold steel just underneath his adam's apple.

Merlin stayed stock still, he didn't even dare to turn as the mysterious Knight leaned in to crouch behind his back. He really didn't want to do magic at such close range, at very least not without the Knight figuring out his identity. 

"Seems to me that you're awfully important to these beasts if you're all the way up here." the Knight drawled as he pressed the sword closer to his throat without drawing blood.

Merlin immediately felt his shoulder go tense with shock as he recognized the voice. He could've wept with sheer relief. 

It was Gwaine!

Merlin couldn't turn around to show his face, because of the sword to his neck, so Gwaine couldn't even recognize him. Especially not with all of the scars, tattoos, and paint he was sporting. So he was a complete stranger. He opened his mouth to say something, anything, just so his friend wouldn't kill him on accident.

"Shut up." Gwaine said harshly with a threat of his sword, "I'm not gonna let you put a spell on me."

Merlin felt a curl of unease go down his spine, and his relief slowly evaporated as the danger of the situation set in.

Merlin swallowed and shut his mouth as Gwaine demanded. He flinched as Gwaine poked his throat with a gloved finger.

"Looks like someone already tried to slit your throat, twice." Gwaine mocked, "And here I thought I would be special and be the first one. But I could always be the last, ever."

Merlin felt the back of neck flush with anger. He could never forget when an assassin, from Morgause, tried to kill him in his sleep. It was the most paranoid week he ever experienced in his life. He accidentally didn't manage to kill the assassin in his first failed attempt to murder him. He still thanked the gods above that his magic woke him up and blasted the assassin from him before Merlin could even open his eyes. Merlin was so in shock about the murder attempt that the assassin ran away.

Daggers flew at him in the dark, another failed attempt, foods tasted oddly, and the memorable push over the castle walls in the middle of a night stroll. It was after suffering through five separate poisons and the push over the wall that he'd finally cracked. Before he could reach the ground and meet a gruesome death, Merlin transformed himself into a bird in mid-fall. The assassin didn't have time to register that Merlin had magic before he flew behind him and turned back into a human. 

In one swift motion, he plucked the dagger from the man's belt and stabbed him in the spine and threw _him_ over the castle wall. He was thankful for the cover of darkness, so he snuck back to his chambers without any problems and slept soundly for the first time in a week.

Morgause didn't send anymore after that, which was good or otherwise he would've marched over there and rant about how many hours of sleep a servant got each night.

Merlin didn't want Gwaine to be his murderer (or vice versa). Taking a risk, he spoke.  

"Gwaine?" he said hoarsely.

Merlin relaxed as the sword immediately fell away and heard the rustle of Gwaine standing up. Merlin tensed again as he felt the sword at the low of his back. One good thing was that the sword wasn't as close to his neck, so he was able to turn to see Gwaine. 

Merlin grinned weakly at him at Gwaine's shocked expression. Gwaine pulled his sword away to point at the ground, but still out. That was reasonable that he was still wary, Gwaine knew that the _Kentauros_ could return at any moment.

"Hey." Merlin smiled sheepishly from his sprawl on the grass, "So let me explain...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hashtag awkward
> 
> tfw your best friend almost murders you because he didn't bother to see who you were
> 
> school is very overbearing and i can see the light but man, the tunnel is long!
> 
> so this short arc will be a two (or maybe) three parter
> 
> and yes, i ended it on a cliff hanger mwahahahaha
> 
> and i thought it was funny that usually Merlin is NOT at the tavern when he's out saving Arthur's butt, but this time he actually _is_ going to the tavern and Gaius will tell Arthur the truth when he uses the 'at the tavern' excuse
> 
> Arthur you have no idea how rare that is, pls savour it
> 
> and _Kentauros_ is the greek form of centaur, just so if it wasn't clear C:


	4. So a Warlock Walks Into a Bar....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin and Gwaine try to have a conversation but that's hard to do when there are naked half-man half-horses prancing around with their shredded abs and long hair. 
> 
> Afterwards, a warlock walks into a bar and somehow there isn't a punchline (to the relief of everyone present) but Merlin might have to face some uncomfortable truths.

“This is _NOT_ letting me explain, Gwaine!” Merlin shouted as he bounced on Gwaine’s shoulders, the Knight had swiftly slung him over and ran off with him. His front legs resting on one side of Gwaine’s collarbone and his back legs on the other, like hunters did with their captured prey. However, Merlin neither was dead nor prey, and he was extremely uncomfortable since his human torso was hanging off of Gwaine’s shoulders and metal armor was shockingly frigid.

“Shut up.” Gwaine hissed in between heavy pants, “I’m saving your life.”

“No, you’re really _not_.” Merlin yelped as a piece of armor dug into his skin, “Put me back or I swear to the gods--”

Suddenly loud shouts echoed behind them, Gwaine paled and started to run faster. Merlin twisted around despite Gwaine’s grunts, and brightened as he saw the _Kentauros_ behind them. His face fell immediately as he saw the arrows and swords pointed at them, oh right, being kidnapped by a Knight of Camelot did not look good.

“Too late.” Merlin said in deadpan.

“You’re not helping, mate.” Gwaine said as he jumped over a small creek, and grimaced at Merlin’s yelp.

“Gwaine if you would just let me _explain_.” Merlin said exasperatedly as they ran through the forest, “This is completely unnecessary and---”

Merlin didn’t get to finish his thought when he was suddenly thrown to the ground on his back in a dizzyingly maneuver. Gwaine was bent over with his hands on knees and breathed like a man starving for air. Merlin looked around at the small clearing and was surprised that Gwaine had somehow managed to outrun or outmaneuver the _Kentauros_. His legs were sprawled all over the place like a mess, and Merlin was starting to get up from his back when he noticed Gwaine staring him in abject horror.

“Mate, I hate to break the news to you….” Gwaine said on the brink of tears, “But you have no dick.”

Merlin immediately understood his mistake and closed his open legs over the smooth white fur of his underbelly.

“That’s none of your business,” Merlin said, his face up in flames, “And now will you let me explain?”

Gwaine was still staring at his crossed belly, but shook his head, and his face changed from misery to business.

“I have magic.” Merlin said slowly, “And I’m a secret magic bodyguard of Arthur.”

Gwaine nodded in understanding, a pensive look on his face.

“And if I want to be a better magic bodyguard, I have to go and do….stuff.” Merlin explained weakly, leaving many things out. It wasn’t lying if it was just omission, right? Merlin ignored the small voice that said it was just Gwaine, but another voice that sounded like Arthur said that nobody could be trusted.

“Stuff?” Gwaine said suspiciously, not believing him for a minute.

Merlin stammered, “Yeah.”

Gwaine’s crestfallen face said it all, and Merlin’s heart squeezed painfully. He vowed silently that he would explain everything to Gwaine, but another traitorous voice piped up that he made the same vow to Gwen and Lancelot. And they still didn’t know that the other already knew of Merlin’s magic, because he usually forgot and the right time never came around. So, Merlin promised to himself that he would invite the three of them out on a picnic with him and get them up to speed on everything.

“Step away from our Lord!” Orius shouted as hoofbeats flooded the clearing and within moments the two of them were surrounded on the wrong end of swords or bows.  
Gwaine foolishly lifted his sword in obvious challenge despite being outnumbered and the disturbing height difference.

“Make me.” Gwaine growled as he glared at the group, “But you’re gonna have to kidnap my friend over my cold dead body.”

“That can be arranged.” another one of the angry _Kentauros_ growled out.

Merlin scrambled onto his legs quickly and stood in front of Gwaine, hoping to be a body barrier between the two.

“Nobody is kidnapping anyone.” Merlin said, “This is Gwaine, one of my friends at Camelot. He just mistakenly thought that I was in danger, like you guys did too, but I’m not.”

The swords lowered warily, “Then let us be on our way, Emrys.”

Merlin felt the back of his neck burn at how much Gwaine must be glaring at him from behind, and he added that to the list of things he has to explain at the I’m-A-Forgetful-Idiot Picnic planned.

“Merlin isn’t this Emrys fellow, you must’ve gotten the wrong guy, mate.” Gwaine said forcefully cheerful, “Come on Merlin, perhaps they will undo their mistake with your legs and other stuff.”

Merlin looked over his shoulder and said quietly, “I _am_ Emrys, and I’m going willingly.”

Gwaine frowned, “No you’re not.”

The warlock turned around fully with surprisingly minimal stumbles, maybe he was getting the hang of this six legs lark. He stared at Gwaine in the eyes, trying not to crumble at the sheer amount of trust in them. Merlin always knew that the Knight would’ve been a great candidate to tell his magic, but he didn’t mean to show him like this. In fact, Gwaine was the first person he actually told that he had magic, the others just simply saw it in the midst of their life being saved and accepted it immediately.

“I did this to myself.” Merlin glanced toward his legs, “I need to blend in where I’m going.”

“Where? Why?” Gwaine asked as he lowered his sword in confusion.

“It’s a secret that I’ll tell you later, and I’ll be safe and okay.” Merlin reassured him as he looked down at Gwaine, their height difference more pronounced, “That’s why I got these guys.”

Merlin grinned as he gestured toward the _Kentauros_ , and all of them straightened under his gaze as if to impress their lord. It was still embarrassing to the young warlock that his name, Emrys, brought such respect among the magical world. It was deeply unsettling and he made a mental note to ask Arthur as to how he dealt with being a prince.

Gwaine scrutinized Merlin, not bothering to look at the assigned bodyguards. His concern only for his friend, his best friend. He clasped a leather clad hand on Merlin’s lightly green dusted shoulder, and gave a worried pat. Merlin felt warmth bubble up from within as he realized that Gwaine was silently apologizing for his threatening greeting from earlier by giving his trust freely. It was a rare feeling to be regarded as a fellow man rather than a boy like Gaius and Arthur did.

“Get home in one piece, mate.” Gwaine said, his tone poorly masking his struggle not to offer to go with him, “I’ll tear your scary bodyguards apart piece by stinking piece if you don’t. Just….be okay.”

Merlin beamed.

“Thank you so much, Gwaine!” Merlin hopped around his friend gleefully, “You won’t regret it. And I’ll be dragging your drunk self from bed in time for training tomorrow morning, I promise!”

“You better.” Gwaine snorted, “Princess will break my door down if I sleep til noon.”

Merlin couldn’t help himself in his happiness as he did the same caring pat he did with Lancelot with his magic to Gwaine. The Knight startled in surprise but winked in thanks as his already perfect hair gleamed as if it was bathed in the purest water in the world. No doubt the tavern wrenches would throw themselves onto Gwaine more than usual, and Merlin knew in that moment that his friend had completely accepted him.

Suddenly angry shouts could be heard in the distance, it was the Knights on the patrol from earlier.

The _Kentauros_ cleared out of the clearing, galloping towards safety. Orius beckoned for Merlin to follow but the warlock gave one last look at his friend before he disappeared into the brush of the woods. Gwaine was left all alone as the Knights stomped noisily into the misty clearing.

“The tracks completely disappear here.” Sir Kay said as he thrust a sword into the ground in anger, “We lost them.”

“Gwaine did you see where did they go?” Sir Henry asked.

“Nah mate, they turned into little birdies and flew off into the clouds screaming about how mead is the best and they lust for upsidedown peanuts.”

The Knights groaned as Gwaine smiled cheekily.

Gwaine bumped roughly into Sir Henry’s shoulder as he turned to leave, “And that’s _Sir_ Gwaine to you. And I vote we draw sticks on who tells Princess the bad news.”

The Knights grumbled as they made to leave for Camelot, muttering about commoners and drunkards.

“Hey, you look different.” Sir Garret pointed out, “Did you do something to your hair?”

+++

Merlin’s magic roiled and spiked painfully in his gut, as he took in the misty surroundings. The unease grew as the moist grass seemed to try to suck in his hooves. It was hard to even see Orius ahead of him in the grey fog, so Merlin had to keep up with him quickly or lest be lost forever. A suffocating feeling of wrong sickly crawled down his throat as shadows darted just to the fringes of his vision.

“Stay close to me, Emrys.” Orius warned, never once slowing his trotting pace.

“This isn’t a place, is it?” Merlin asked as he glanced at the ominous grey fog, wondering briefly where the light was coming from if there was no sun above them.

“It’s only a place between places, a caricature of what a world is supposed to be.” Orius explained as his stout tail swished nervously, “I’m sure you’ve heard in the old tales that heroes are greeted by mysterious spirits after the mist roll in. No matter if it is a nymph, dryad, or even a high Priestess, visitors from the Fairy Realm and even the Spirit World are usually accompanied by a mist or fog.”

“So this is where the fog comes from?” Merlin said as the fog in front of them became lighter in shade, “The mysterious fog, I mean.”

“Never linger in the void between one place and the next, Emrys, it is a place of nothing and if you aren’t careful, you can also become part of it. Nothing.”

Before Merlin could respond, the fog quickly retreated like the receding trail of a white dress. The two of them were on top of a hill that overlooked a sunny valley that was guarded by sheer cliffs on all sides. The hill gently sloped into the lowland of the valley but when Merlin turned around, the fog was altogether gone and the world beyond was indistinct and glassy. It was there but not exactly reachable for some reason.

An old barn stood in the center of the valley’s meadow. They approached cautiously but as they got closer, alluring music played that reminded him of childhoods spent skipping over mushroom circles and of stories told in the dark of poisonous sweet fruits and mysterious lights that danced at dusk. It wasn’t the same peaceful fay music that he heard at his wedding, but more jovial and careless. Merlin remembered pouring over the fey-folk section of Gaius’ bestiary and several others that spoke of brownies, bogies, bogarts, pixies, sprites, and many others. Merlin mused if the difference in music was because that the origin could be another branch in the fey-folk family than the ones that slept so close to the realm of men beneath Avalon’s waves.

The chatter came to a stop as the _Kentauros_ flanked him on either side, the open room was clearly divided in three sections. However, before Merlin could guess on where to sit, he was shuffled to a tall table that had no chairs. It was smack dab in the middle of the barn, where the creatures were most sparse.

“What are you looking at?” Orius shouted, “None of your business. Dwarf, serve me and my fellow comrades some pints!”

Orius leaned in low to whisper, “Don’t eat or drink anything here, fey folk expect a favour in return if you do. That also includes any other form of offerings. If you have to, agree on a deal beforehand.”

Merlin remembered coming across that in the bestiary but not summed up in so few words. Merlin nodded in understanding.

The pixies fluttered on the left side of the room, and the music started again. He watched with awed eyes as he saw fairies that weren’t only blue like the Sidhe but of every color imaginable. Well, to be honest, most of the color came from their wings in dizzying patterns that spiraled and curled like new leaves. Torches lined the rafters above and the fairies were attracted to them like moths, Merlin frowned, what a terrible metaphor for such beautiful creatures. However, he noticed an odd thing.

They only stayed on the left side of the entrance, so Merlin had to pull his gaze from the rafters to the floor. He raised an eyebrow as he noted the dusty chalk lines that divided the room into thirds, with some symbols on either side in the Old Tongue. He tilted his neck until the one closest to him could be read.

**BEWARE - DO NOT CROSS IF YOU DARE - MAY THE FEY COURTS HAVE MERCY**

Fey courts?

Merlin was brought out of his musings when a tray was slammed onto their table. Merlin blinked at the Dormette, it had the form of a young woman in a blue dress but petite enough that a boy of twelve summers would tower over her. Merlin smiled, the Dormettes were creatures that gave children sweet dreams.

Somehow she had managed to slam the tray despite the tabletop being twice her height, which was only comfortably suited for tall _Kentauros_. Merlin thanked her in the Old Tongue and she replied with an answering beam and she turned away to serve her patrons on the right side and occasionally the middle.

“Oi, I believe that Giant is eyeing you too much for comfort.” One of the _Kentauros_ tilted her head to behind her, the right side of the room. Merlin had to hold in his instant desire to recoil in disgust, since many of the creatures looked so strange that the images in the bestiary truly did them no justice. The Giant in question was broader than a tree and taller than a horse. Merlin had no doubt that Giant would loom over the _Kentauros_ if it stood. Strangely, it was missing its left eye.

“It doesn’t really matter.” Merlin answered, “I’ve studied the bestiary for days, I know how to defend myself. And how do you know it’s looking at me? It could be staring at anyone else!”

They stared at him flatly as another said, “It has one eye. I think it’s pretty clear what he’s looking at.”

Merlin looked down at his glass, cheeks burning, he walked right into that one.

“Well, why is the room divided?” Merlin asked, trying to ignore the burn on the back of his neck as more were staring at him, his magic tingled uncomfortably. However he didn’t feel like he was in danger, just that he should be cautious. Merlin played with the condensation on the side of his drink, fingers cold.

Orius leaned down to whisper in his ear, “Left are all the creatures that thrive in sunlight, and the right are the ones that work best under the cover of night. The dichotomy of good and evil does not truly exist here, because what you perceive to be evil fairies are really those malicious towards humans only. The middle are the creatures in between that can walk under the sun’s burn and the coolness of night.” Merlin looked again at the creatures on the right with a covert glance over his glass, and realized that some like Dormettes were fluttering about, an example of good fairies among the small slimy bodies of the Gw Bach, the Foden who lived like worms and caked in dirt, and the Ialtóg, which was just basically a large bat demon. It was hard to imagine some of the creatures that he saw (some he had yet to identify immediately) were solely malicious towards humans and kind toward others.

Maybe the bestiaries were a bit biased, Merlin admitted sheepishly.

Suddenly a shadow loomed over their table, so Merlin had to look up to find the source of it. He bit his lip down immediately to quiet the gasp of shock. It was the Giant. His teeth were even yellower up close, but he was able to understand why he looked so green. Grass shorts bloomed from its skin, and roots could be seen just below the surface.

It only just occurred to him that most, if not all, of the fey was a blend of natural elements and life.

You're a hard one to disguise, Emrys." the Giant gave a rotted grin, "If I didn't know better, I would think you wanted to bring the pixies to shame."

Surprisingly eloquent for a Giant. Merlin translated the lyrical ancient tongue quickly and responded with a slightly teasing smile in return, "Am I?"

  
The Giant twirled a finger under the _Kentauros_ ' wary eyes and a small flower bloomed from it. He plucked it with nary a grimace and offered it to him. Merlin tried not to think about the tiny blue petals was essentially a piece of someone's body. His hand outstretched for it.

Orius' warning rang through his mind about offerings and the underlying subtext of them in fey culture.

"No." Merlin moved his hand to a dismissive wave (thanks Arthur), "I would think a Giant could summon more apt offerings than a small flower."

The Giant scowled.

Merlin even turned up his nose for good effect for a few seconds, channelling his inner prat. He ignored the shocked stares from his bodyguards, and then looked at the Giant down from his nose. A sly smile tugged at his lips.

"Then what do you suggest, Emrys?" the Giant replied as the flower shriveled to crumbling rot in his thick hand.

Hook, line, and sinker.

Merlin's short bushy tail whipped playfully as Merlin leaned closer to the Giant across the table. He was short no doubt compared to the other _Kentauros_ and the Giant, but it was all in the gaze. He had overheard this bit of advice when he was scrubbing Arthur's floor while Uther lectured his son.

"I had heard that books written by the fey could be acquired here? Books on advanced spellcraft and magical arts?" he said.

The Giant was silent for a few moments, clearly not expecting the suggestion but not totally surprised. He looked thoughtful as he stared at the small kentauro of a powerful warlock before him. Merlin stood tall under its gaze, even if he was slightly freaking out inside like he always did whenever he donned 'Emrys'.

"How many do you need?" the Giant answered simply.

Merlin was blown away by its answer, how many? He thought he would be lucky to get two, since he was sure that most of the creatures in his bestiary didn't wear pants, therefore no pockets to hold books. He looked at his bodyguards, they were certainly more muscular than he was, despite the grueling servant work he does everyday for the past three years. They must have kept in shape for centuries longer than he has.

"How many can you spare?" Merlin gave a small smile, "And in return I'll....."

Here, Merlin faltered as he tried to think of a suitable payback. His deer tail swished in place of hand wringing, and he was sure it was bad form to ask for help. He went over what was particularly important the fey folk and wondered if it would be enough to appease them. Making deals with fey folk was dangerous since more often than not they asked for things that the person making a deal liked most. He should've thought more about this 'deal' before hand.

Suddenly something came to mind, from memories of a burning barn, cryptic words from a Kelpie, and even rumors among the dead. They all pointed to something major going down on Beltane eve next year. He couldn't ask for more information when he was already asking for a favor for it. His shoulders locked as he prepared himself to say the next words.

"I'll protect the magical community. I'll do what I can and in exchange the fey libraries or vaults of magical knowledge should be open to me." Merlin said with no missteps of the old language, and the declaration has turned heads of whoever hasn't already at this point.

It was a bold thing to say, but he had to start somewhere.

The Giant grinned as if it had tasted the sweet meal of a King. Many blue flowers sprouted rapidly from his hand and quickly fell onto the table to make room for more. In a few moments there was a sizable pile of flowers, the blue a stark contrast against the dull brown of the table. The Giant stopped growing flowers from his hand and instead swept away the soft petals. Merlin's eyes widened as he saw now a book resting under the flowers, surprisingly not in pale blue, but in the rich brown of the forest soil. This time he didn't hesitate to take the Giant's offering and slid it closer to him.

The title was written in gold, _A Guide to Advanced Magical Arts For Warlocks & Witches_, and he burst into a beaming smile. New reading material, finally! However, his smile faded as he reread the title, warlocks were for humans, and did the man-eating Giant know that he was one, too?

Before he could ask it, the Dormette from earlier slammed another tray onto the table and the Giant returned to its former seat. Merlin was sure he hadn't asked for another round of drinks, but there were more piles of flowers. They ranged from soft pinks, summer sky blue, royal purple, and a blush red. Merlin wasted no time sweeping the petals away gently to reveal the tomes underneath. He frowned at the thickness of them, but he had anticipated that they would be heavy, so his bodyguards would certainly help.

These books would help him learn more about magic, especially if they were written from beings who had centuries of practice. He even eyed a few that he guessed were historical texts about the fey and other creatures. If he learned how they came to be, their weaknesses, their strengths, then this was a gesture of great trust. He could bring them down with it. No wonder the Giant approved of his payment, the fey would have accepted nothing less.

He looked around the tavern and he noticed with surprise that there were more piles of flowers waiting for him on some tables that the Dormette couldn't carry. Merlin told Orius and the other _Kentauros_ to gather no more than three tomes in their arms and wait by the entrance. They got what they came for and it was best not to diddle daddle. However to his quiet annoyance, two Kentauro guards came with him anyways as he made his way towards the right side.

At the border where the fey was warned not to cross, he simply walked over but his guards looked more nervous. Merlin was going to speak up in concern but they simply walked across too, stone faced. He raised an eyebrow but he walked through the tables that held the gnarled bodies of the night dwellers, some suspiciously perfectly fine, and waved to the Dormette servers. He gave no gesture of thanks as he brushed away the curled leaves, varying from new to rust.

Merlin read that thanking fey folk was such a large insult to them that they would resort to petty revenge, even the benevolent ones. What one took, one gave in return. And Merlin already did promise protection in return for their help.

By the time he was finishing the walk through the right side, his two guards holding three tomes each and himself two, he was beckoned with a quiet tug. She sat languidly in the darkest corner of the barn, away from the fey-lights and bustle of the tavern. Dark obscure smoke covered her, as if she was entirely made up of it. Her hair was of the same smoke and bobbed on her head like a flame. Her eyes and grin were sharp red, as if there were an inferno within. Merlin didn't know what she was, and that scared him.

"Come sit here, little lord." she said, "I have a book of my own."

Merlin moved a hoof forward but he suddenly felt the firm grip of one his guards around his arm. How he got a free hand was a mystery. Merlin suddenly realized something as he turned back to look at the two _Kentauros_ , they only walked closer to the chalk border than he did. Their longer horse tails swished nervously despite their stone faced owners. Merlin looked closer, they were really not stone faced but rather trying very hard not to show the twitch of their eye muscle or the bunch in between their brows.

"Are you afraid of the dark?" her voice rasped like a cave forgotten in the bowels of the earth, "Like your horse friends?"

Well, that's a loaded question if he's ever heard one.

However in all of the bestiaries that he's read, politeness was one sure way to escape danger unscathed. Even if he didn't know what she was, he couldn't insult her if he didn't know what she was capable of. She could just shrug iron off, like some creatures could. But....he had to know, and she was part of the magical community no doubt. Merlin had promised.

"Depends on what's in it." Merlin shrugged off the grip with a silent apologetic look toward him, "And what kind of book?"

Her smoky form became hazier in excitement as she waved a hand above the table, and instead of flowers or other plants, it smoldered like a burnt roast. He walked closer, beyond reach of his guards, and leaned on her table. He hugged his tomes to his chest to peek at the thin book, a few yet to be brushed off embers still resting on the cover. It was black as the pitchest areas of the night sky, and it was written strangely. He knew immediately that it wasn't written originally in the Old Tongue by the first word of the title, strange variants and spellings obvious. Translated from something else, then.

_A Personal Tome by Lilith, on the Ancient Fomori Forms of Necromancy and Other Black Magic._

Merlin stumbled backwards so fast that he tripped over his skinny deer legs and fell on his haunches in pure shock. His tomes was hugged closer than in ever in a strange guise of a shield. Dark magic! Or was it black magic? What did it matter, he heard of enough horror stories of it from traveling bards through his home village. Even Arthur had suffered from it, but a voice immediately defended that Mirroring Life & Death was a neutral magic, really. That wasn't the point, he couldn't accept a gift like this.

Who was Lilith? He knew enough that Fomori was an ancient fey race at the sunrise of the Old Religion and was majorly killed off in a war with the first people of the land, the Tuatha De Danann. What exactly was this smoky woman? More questions raced through his mind, but he had to say one.

"Wh-what are you?" he asked as he did the complicated process of standing up with six legs, "If you would pardon me for asking."

"The humans in recent years, particularly of the 'New Religion', call me a _demon_." she answered huskily, "But I'm a woman and we like to change ourselves in our own vanity. Like what you see? Thank Saint Augustine for the idea."

Merlin pursued his lips in curiousity, "If you do change, then what was your first form?"

"Didn't your mother teach you that it isn't nice to ask about a woman's age?" she clicked her sharp fingers against the table, "If you really want to know, then why don't you use your magic?"

Merlin blinked as he easily parted the veil of glamour and truth to see her true form. In her place, a large white bird sat with a black feline head. The feathers bristled under his gaze and the feline's golden eyes were narrowed at him. Talons scraped the seat as if restless to dig into flesh. Hair raised on the back of his neck, he let the veil fall back.

He swore later that the taste of sand at the back of his tongue was a side-effect of truly seeing her. He wasn't sure what sand had to do with her since any beach was a long away and a desert even further.

Right now he needed to decline her offer of a book and return back to Camelot unscathed and with all of his limbs attached. He was sure that _demons_ of this variant wasn't to be found in the lore of this land, the demons he knew came from the water and others drank blood. Not smoke or strange mixes of animals, and certainly didn't use a language other than the Old Tongue. There was a clue in mentioning the 'New Religion' followers and he was sure Gaius would tell him, since he never sat in on preachings on Sundays as a child. Bastard and possible devil spawn and all that.

"I can't take this, _demon_." Merlin apologized as he walked backwards to the reach of his guards, "I have to get home."

The _demon_ just raised a smoky outline of an eyebrow as she looked down at her forgotten book. He shrugged unhelpfully and turned around to the door. His guards were all too happy to escort him out without any trouble. Merlin had made it close to the door with the rest of the _Kentauros_ with their own bundle of books in their hands. But then he felt a meaty hand clamp around one of his legs and his whole world tilted.

The Giant stared at him with its lone green eye, ignoring the loud thumps of his tomes falling to the floor. Merlin felt blood rushing to his head as he dangled. His arms were limp as they stretched toward the faraway ground, and he was sure that the Giant hadn't been this tall earlier. Then, he heard other books being thrown to the ground behind them and the twang of bows being strung with arrows. What was---

"Emrys," the Giant said, "We can smell the human on you, don't lie."

"O-okay, you got me." Merlin stammered as he felt his head grow lighter.

"Don't look so scared." the Giant grinned, his fangs glinting in the feylight, "We know you are one of us."

"Us?" Merlin asked, ignoring the spots in his vision.

"Monsters." the Giant swung him around to take another look at the tavern, and he felt sweat bead down into his scalp as he realized everyone was staring at him hungrily. However he noted with dull alarm that the _demon_ was nowhere to be seen. He was swung back into the Giant's vision before he was allowed to think any further.

"It was very considerate of you to change into a Kentauro." the Giant said, "If you had come in your human form, some of us would have been obliged to devour you."

"Oh." Merlin said, biting back the _you're welcome_.

"And we cannot trust a human, so how would you expect for everyone in the magical community to respect you?" the Giant lectured, "Except, you are not a human."

Okay, Merlin was too out of it to make sense of what it was saying. His cheeks were flush with blood and didn't the Giant just say that he was human and now he isn't? Merlin tried to get a grasp on his magic but between the blood rush and the imminent danger of a Giant that could break him like a twig, it was pointless. Besides, why hadn't the _Kentauros_ shot it full of arrows yet? It was too painful to think up an answer at this point so he let it be.

"You are a monster." the Giant said blandly, as if it was a fact, not a matter of opinion, "Shapeshifting fey may appear to be human but they are fey, wild monsters in the eyes of men, at their core. Which is why we do not devour them even if they appear as tasty humans."

"So what do you want, then?" Merlin said, hoping to be let down at some point.

"Well Emrys, it is our opinion that you are one of us but cleverly disguised by the Gods as a human." the Giant said, "But we would be greatly assured if you told us you are so. A monster."

Merlin's mind whirled with the simple request. They just wanted him to say that he was a monster, a term that they seem to wear proudly. Even the benevolent fey were not opposed to this suggestion, and he thought back to his thought of biased bestiaries. It was a simple declaration and it was not like he hadn't already said it to himself in the middle of the night.

But, here he hesitated. Gaius and his mother told him that he wasn't a monster. But that was because they loved him unconditionally. Will said that he wasn't a monster either, and instead said that he was perfect guy to steal cakes with from Miss Smith's windowsill. But Will was his best friend and young. No. If Merlin said he was a monster out loud, it felt like betraying their beliefs in him. But......he needed to do this. Winning the trust and respect of the fey would benefit him for many years to come, and if that meant identifying as one of them, then so be it. He had to do it for Camelot's sake. For Arthur's.

"To be honest...." Merlin struggled, "I always knew that I was different." Merlin paused, "And it took me a while to understand, but it's true, I am a monster."

Merlin smiled brightly at this declaration and with a booming laugh, the Giant threw him onto the ground in mirth. He rubbed his side as the other fey folk chittered and chattered in celebration that great things were to come now that Emrys was on their side. It didn't matter that he was human, in the end, he was one of them. Just look at him! No human would change themselves into a magical creature to show his true loyalty.

Merlin ignored the gossip as he started to gather his thick tomes back into his arms. At this rate, he might have noodles for arms. The other _Kentauros_ looked at the fey suspiciously for any other attacks but lowered their bows in relief. They also picked up their thick tomes and started to file out of the large barn. Some stuck around to wait for him to finish picking up and sorting out his legs to stand.

Merlin looked through his pile to make sure all of his books were there, when the corner of a black cover peeked while sandwiched between two tomes. Suddenly paranoid about one of the _Kentauros_ seeing, he peeked under the tome to see the cover. Merlin's short fluffy tail went still in shock, it was the black magic book from earlier! He didn't pick it up. He swore that he didn't.

The horrible book was one of the thinnest that he had ever seen, probably thick as his pinky. It was likely that _demon_ had somehow slipped it into his pile, hoping that he would take it. However he knew that she placed it in a way that he wouldn't miss it and bring it home accidentally. She wanted him to take it of his own volition. Merlin shouldn't. He really really shouldn't. Probably it had spells requiring human sacrifices, or the death of animals, or even worse things he didn't want to think about.

But.

What if Morgana and Morgause had more knowledge about the dark or black arts than he did? What if because out of his own ignorance, Camelot would fall to ruins. Surely he had to know! He had to prepare for the worst case scenarios or at the very least, get an idea of what tactics they might use. He remembered the Mandrake Root that was used to drive Uther insane last year and he hadn't known how to stop that until much later. And by that time, it was already too late and Camelot could've easily fallen because of his own pits in knowledge. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

No, this had to be bad magic. Horrible magic that's used to gain means for one's own agenda. The kind that he himself said that he wanted no part with it to Nimueh shortly before she died. Even if he learned about it, it was still bad and he shouldn't...He shouldn't. What would Gaius say, what his mother say, or better yet, what would Arthur say? He....he....but....

Merlin walked into the sunlight of the strange realm that rested in between the world of men and the Otherworld. He gave a weak attempt at a reassuring smile to Orius as his guards escorted him through the mist, through the forest, and back to the edge of Camelot's royal gardens. There he transformed back into a human, and put on his slightly damp clothes from their day resting in a bush. His tattoos, runes, and scars were wiped away clean like the courtyard tiles after a rainstorm. Thankfully it was nearing sundown and he was able to smuggle his books to his room with no trouble in trips. He watched the _Kentauros_ leave on his last trip, hugging them the best he could from his short human height and wondered if he would see them again.

The black book rested heavy in his arms despite its smallness as he made his way down to where Kilgharrah was imprisoned. He was glad he hadn't encountered any guards confronting him or otherwise he might've jumped out his skin. This book wasn't meant to be stored under the floorboards of his room with the others. If Arthur ever did find them one day, bestiaries, history, and magical tomes about healing and other beneficial spells would say that Merlin really did look out for him. And Camelot too, obviously.

Merlin left the book in the center of Kilgharrah used to sit when they had their clandestine meetings. Surrounded by broken chains on all sides and the dark gloominess of the cave would serve as a reminder that he shouldn't muck about with this. He wouldn't tell Gaius, not unless the situation called for it. Right? Right. He would just freak out and wouldn't see Merlin's side of things. And......he wasn't a monster like Merlin, and there lies the problem. He is a monster and nothing had changed there, really. He had to accept that it was who he was, and he would do everything he could to save Camelot and Arthur, before he realizes the truth.

Merlin went to sleep and dreamed nightmares about Arthur putting him down like he did with the Questing Beast, the Cockatrice, and filled the role of every monster that had faced the sharp end of Arthur's sword over the years.

It was a long time til morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ARGH this chapter took _forever_
> 
> like I got really stressed about tests, job AND internship interviews and the looming EOCs on the horizon
> 
> and i felt REALLY determined to finish it even with its weird short and stops since i had a lotta stuff to do
> 
> and i also put off 480 because i HAD to finish this, and plus it felt weird to update it and i might forget this behemoth in the meantime
> 
> and im not satisfied with this chapter and I might go back and do edits since I just finished typing this last night
> 
> and plus i have a 4-6 page essay due on friday next week and just argh
> 
> but
> 
> BUT
> 
> i can give spoilers to the next chapter since Freya is going to be back, merlin is going to get into trouble, and there's gonna be the question of how many non-magical friends it takes to fill the shoes of one treasonous warlock 
> 
> answer: all three of them 
> 
> im not so sure on when the next update is but since a lot of major tests are gonna be in 2 weeks, maybe after then :P


	5. Say No to Magic Meade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin and friends finally go on a picnic, blatantly ignoring their responsibilities if only for a few hours.
> 
> And later, Merlin learns the dangers of peer-pressure and _"come on, just one more drink!"_

Merlin laid on his back with his hands under his head in the clearing by the river, sunlight filtering in from the canopy above. The wind was as gentle as a fleeting kiss, the green leaves becoming dark in the Camelot late spring sun. Summer was arriving soon, then. If Merlin really allowed his magic to ask the leaves of the forest, they would tell him this year’s day of summer solstice. Down to the minute and second. But he didn’t have any use for that, so he didn’t.

It had rained during the night, and there were rings of mushrooms to show for it. Merlin hadn’t slept well last night since the black book had haunted him. Instead of tossing and turning like usual, he decided to crack open one of the books on magicks found in nature. He had heard as a child about fairy rings, milk or cream saucers left on the windowsills, a bag of salt on person at all times and other superstitious habits. So, he wasn’t completely surprised to learn that it was all true, that the ring of mushrooms really were fairy rings, but it was a large tome that went into length about the different warnings and lore from places beyond Albion.

The Franks had many variations on what they believed depending where they were. One group from just across the sea had believed it was created by witches and guarded by big-eyed toads who cursed anyone who entered it. Other groups further south still believed it was created by sorcerers but it was by dancing on Walpurgis Night (interesting), or a place where the Devil had set down his milk churn.

The Northern men believed that it wasn’t just sorcerers but also fairies and elves that danced in a circle that created those rings. They also particularly believed it was burned into the ground, and unlike the Franks, the fey folk didn’t do it on certain nights. The rings had just appeared overnight and were as a rule of thumb, left alone.

Albion’s lore about fey folk had made up the bulk of the chapter and it had made Merlin’s head spin with how many there was to know about fairy rings. Disturbing them in any way gave the disturber bad luck, stepping into one was incredibly dangerous because they were sacred to the fey. Some parts of Albion believed stepping into one would not only curse the poor soul, but also a guarantee they would die young. Or mortals would be forced to dance in the ring until exhaustion, madness, or death. The few who are saved from the rings (with help from the outside) face grim consequences, like crumbling to dust, mouldering away with the first bite of mortal food, or even touching iron had made a rescued woman disappear.

There were so many variations in the lore but there was one general rule that was agreed upon no matter the fairy rings were: avoid them at all costs.

Merlin was abruptly taken out of his peaceful trance and he sent a rush of magic toward the person at the edge of the clearing. He didn’t even notice the two others since the feeling of _must protect_ and _danger_ had overwhelmed him so strongly for a moment. He blinked hard to see through the sunlight to see who it was, he knew it wasn’t Arthur just from the sheer fact he would be screaming his head off about sorcery and the law.

“Merls,” Gwaine greeted with a wolfish grin, “Mind letting me go?”

Merlin looked at where Gwaine’s frozen foot was about to fall, “Yeah, I do.”

Lancelot squinted between Merlin and Gwaine, and had made his own conclusions, and he swung his sword out by his side.

“Merl _in_ ,” Gwaine whined, “I’m not going to stab you, mate.”

The ringing clang of swords echoed in the clearing, and both Gwen and Merlin stared in shock at Lancelot’s anger. If Gwaine hadn’t swung his sword in time, was something Merlin didn’t want to think about. Not until everyone wasn’t going to tear each apart at any moment.

“You heard Merlin,” Lancelot growled, “He doesn’t trust you.”

Merlin stood up quickly and ran over to where the two men were glaring daggers at each other. He ushered Gwen to the center of the clearing and turned around to face them. Merlin stuck his hands on his hips and froze Lancelot in place too for good measure. Knights, for gods’ sake.

“I didn’t say that,” Merlin said as he roughly took both their sword away by hand, “Don’t put words in my mouth, Lance.”

Merlin threw the swords into the nearest bushes and walked to behind them, “What I did say was that I minded about letting Gwaine do a very foolish thing.”

The warlock grabbed Gwaine from under the armpits and let his magic release his foot and the rest of him to fall back.

Merlin supported him with a grunt and let him go onto the nearest tree, “Like stepping into a fairy ring.”

Lancelot was released with a glance, and the knight stopped himself from falling into the aforementioned fairy ring in front of him. Gwaine picked himself up and laughed good naturedly and clapped Lancelot on the back. Lancelot looked apologetic but still wary.

“Merls, I didn’t take you for a superstitious type,” Gwaine said as he pulled him into a one armed hug. Gwaine smiled as Merlin relaxed in his grip.

Merlin pulled back from the hug beaming, “Gwaine, are you sober?”

Gwaine picked at his brown shirt, the one he wore when off-duty, “Yeah, I wanted to remember something for once. What about it?” he said with a casual flick of his hair like it didn’t really matter. Merlin felt a deep rumble in his chest, likely Ambrosius’ approval, than from hunger. He had noticed that his dragon likes it when people, especially friends, are nice to him. Merlin didn’t mind it much and it comforted him that Ambrosius approved since if the dragon ever got out again, he likely wouldn’t hurt those that were nice to his spiritual companion.

“Well, are you coming to eat or not?” Gwen said from behind them, her picnic already set up while they were talking.

“Yes, Gwen,” Merlin said as he sat next to her on the blanket, “You know, you didn’t have to make lunch for us, we could have made our own.”

Gwen glanced at the two knights wolfing down her homemade sandwiches, “Yeah I know _you_ can cook yourself a lunch, but I didn’t want those two to subject themselves to such things they call food.”

Merlin laughed, “That’s true, Gwaine leaves his rabbits overcooked and he was amazed that he didn’t have to do that by taking it out _earlier_.”

Gwaine and Lancelot moaned in between bites of their sandwiches.

Both Merlin and Gwen giggled as they ate their own lunches at a more leisurely pace.

However, after a few moments, Merlin felt a curl of unease in stomach as he looked at his friends. He knew that once they were done eating, Merlin would have to confess his secrets or give an explanation for why he was the way he was. But the only upside was that he was sure Lancelot would appreciate no longer having heart attacks every time he got into trouble. Merlin bit into his sandwich a little less happily. What if things went wrong and his friends hated him?

Well, he didn’t have to confess to everything.

Not really.

Merlin pushed the black book out of his mind and started to think about what things he would have to gloss over or outright ignore altogether. He knew he had to mention Emrys since he told Gwaine and he knew the knight had traveled beyond Camelot so it was likely he knew the legends. And it would be awkward for Gwaine to bring it up instead of Merlin. He popped a grape in his mouth. He would also have to talk about protecting Arthur so he can become King and bring peace to Albion and magic.

He wouldn’t mention Kilgharrah’s release, his dragonlord heritage (wait, what if Lancelot brings it up?), his magic that was enough to kill High Priestesses, his hand in Morgana’s fall to darkness, or any of the other dozen of secrets that he held inside of him at any given moment. What they didn’t know wouldn’t hurt them, right? He drank his water slowly and finished with a loud ‘ahhh’ of contentment. Really, he shouldn’t worry that much after all.

“Hey, Merlin,” Gwaine said as he licked crumbs off his fingers, “I was just thinking about your neckerchief and how come you wear it all the time.”

“I don’t wear it _all_ the time.” Merlin immediately said defensively, it was true, it was more force of habit than anything.

“Why are you bringing it up?” Gwen asked curiously, she knew everything usually didn’t happen without reason.

“Then you don’t mind taking it off on this hot spring day?” Gwaine said as he rolled up his sleeves pointedly, “It’s making me hot just looking at you. With your jacket and neckerchief and everything.”

Merlin rolled his eyes, his friends sometimes worried over him too much. He had a feeling Gwaine was more protective than most, since he had confessed to Merlin he was the rogue’s first friend. However, it was a simple request and he had no problem doing it. He took off his jacket and threw in the general vicinity of where the swords were, and rolled up his blue sleeves, and with a final flourish he took off his red neckerchief. He balled it up and threw it on top of his jacket and gave a teasing grin that said _see nothing to worry about._ Merlin took comfort in Lancelot and Gwen’s responding smiles but when he finally looked at Gwaine for his approval. Merlin’s smile was wiped off his face as he saw how pained Gwaine looked.

“What is it, Gwaine?” Merlin said as he extended a hand toward Gwaine’s shoulder, “Are you okay?”

Merlin flinched at the abrupt grab of his wrist as Gwaine pulled it closer to his eyes, “Gwaine, what are you doing?”

“You’re not hurt.” Gwaine said as he slowly let go and looked up at Merlin and glanced down at his neck for a second, “You’re not hurt.”

Merlin raised an eyebrow, “You sure you’re not drunk? Of course, I’m not….,” suddenly flashes of yesterday played back in mind. Him transforming into a _kentauro_ and using the rare chance to be free as he wanted. No constant spells or enchantments to hide his scars and runes. His unusual greeting of knife held to his neck, and Gwaine’s horror stricken face when he saw who he really was threatening. The same but different in every way, even down to the number of legs.

“Oh, right.” Merlin said quietly, his hand made an aborted movement for the neckerchief at the edge of the clearing, “Sorry you had to see all of….. _that_.”

Lancelot and Gwen were both looking at Merlin very closely, no doubt wondering what Gwaine had meant that Merlin was hurt. Lancelot at least held a suspicion but Merlin never confirmed it. Gwen was just simply curious and worried.

“I didn’t really want to believe it,” Gwaine said as he ran a hand through his hair, “That my best mate had secrets. I mean I understand why you had to hide your magic, but there was more than that? You being Emrys, I know the stories, and all of those absences into the tavern that Arthur rants about during training? I knew it wasn’t right but I kept mum because that was your own business.”

Lancelot turned sharply to look at Merlin, “ _Emrys?_ Is that true? Well, actually that makes a lot of sense about you and the dragons.”

“And I’m not sure about a lot of things about magic, but I’m sure no one who turns into a stag glitters so much.” Gwen said, “I have no idea what an Emrys is, but I know that something is definitely….off.”

Then Gwaine and Gwen both processed at the same moment what Lancelot said, “Wait, _dragons_?” they said in unison.

Lancelot paled and then turned sheepish, “Uh, I promised Merlin he would be the one explaining this to you all. I didn’t mean to mention anything Merlin wouldn’t have.”

Merlin waved Lancelot’s concerns away, “It’s alright, Lancelot, I thought it might have come up anyways, It would be hard to keep track of who knows what and the whole point of this picnic was to clear up the air,” he picked at the seams of his pant legs, falling apart after years of service, “I do want to tell my friends what’s going on with me and why I act….”off” at times. As Gwen puts it.”

There in that small and peaceful clearing, he sat there and answered some of their obvious questions. Yes, he was an all powerful sorcerer that the Druids worshipped. That he quickly glossed over and his friends let him, or otherwise he would have no pants at the end by all of his nervous pickings at it. Gwen had pulled him into a hug as he talked about Ambrosius and what had happened that lead up to Kilgharrah’s release. In fact, as the sun rolled down the sky, Merlin had told them every single one of his adventures from Mary Collin to the Cup of Life and its abuse by Morgana and Morgause. Lancelot had jumped in at this point to tell about Merlin’s mishaps with magic and Merlin filled in the blanks. But still, Merlin had left details out in his story. There was no black book, he dodged more questions about Emrys, but happily told them of Arthur’s destiny and Albion. Even more, he bit his lips not to repeat Freya’s story or the nightmares that haunted him, or the destiny of Morgana and Mordred. Some things were meant to be in the shadows, even Merlin himself. He had realized that long ago.

The sun had slid down to mid-afternoon and clouds had drifted across the sky as if to cushion its fall. It was no longer so hot but not so much that Merlin had to get up from his comfortable seat on the blanket to get his jacket. At the very least Merlin was already winding down and he would likely putter to a stop before it got chilly.

“Noooo,” Merlin pouted as he wrapped his arms around himself and his shoulders were up to his large ears, “I’m not letting you see them.”

“Merls,” Gwaine said as he poked him, “ _Merls_ , we want to see the proof of your noble deeds. I’ll even fetch your neckerchief, if you want me to.”

“No.” Merlin responded firmly, “It just feels weird! And it’s getting cold.”

“Me and Lance can take off our shirts,” Gwaine stood up and started flexing his biceps, “I’m sure Guinevere here wouldn’t mind.”

“I’m taken.” Gwen said as she held a hand over her heart as she did that dopey smile whenever she thought about Arthur. Merlin brightened as he realized Gwen might be on his side! Thank the gods. However, Gwaine was already taking his shirt off and Merlin’s pout deepened.

“Ah, but you never said that you couldn’t look,” Gwaine grinned as he crouched down and plucked a flower and placed it in Gwen’s hair with a wink, “I wouldn’t mind getting shirtless in front of a lady as lovely as you. And perhaps more.”

Gwaine lifted an eyebrow as Lance suddenly shoved him away, “Don’t mind him, he’s taking whatever chance he can get to be shirtless regardless of there is a beautiful woman who is kind, smart, and as lovely as a flower looking to admire his….physique.”

Everyone blinked.

Lancelot coughed, “I just mean in general, I don’t mean to say that you aren’t because you are. And I mean--mean like you are so much more than three adjectives because it’s hard thinking of adjectives because I am just so blinded by your---I mean! I _mean_ that I have a bigger vocabulary than three adjectives, like dreamy, caring, and kind, and so much more than I can be….but ignore what I said because I’m not talking about you but I...I….I....”

Merlin combed through Lancelot’s locks with his magic both in reassurance and _oh my gods shut up_ kind of way. Gwen still had a hand over her heart but it had turned into a fist and her smile turned tight. Merlin gave a loud sigh and Gwaine had a shirt on in the next blink of gold. It wasn’t their fault that Merlin was being stubborn and not letting them see his scars or runes. It definitely felt weird to have them out after years of paranoid washes by the river on long hunting trips and locked doors every time he took a bath in his room. But showing them felt like a final betrayal of trust. Proof that he _had_ been keeping secrets. Also, Gwaine was wrong; the scars didn’t feel noble.

“I’ll show them to you guys, just _later_.” Merlin said honestly, “I’m just feeling a bit overwhelmed at the moment and it doesn’t feel right.”

Gwen’s smile softened and said something that surprised everyone, “Maybe I should’ve stuck around a bit longer and seen how you really were a ‘rough tough save the world’ type in disguise. You really weren’t ordinary, were you?”

She put her hand on his crossed arms and his protective stance fell away, “Yeah, but I think it was partly my fault since I didn’t really believe you were serious and it didn’t feel honest to have such a big secret that could get us killed so I pushed you away. But I think as friends suits us best, really, so it all worked out in the end.”

Merlin gave a one-armed hug around Gwen and she rested her head against his chest, “Mmm, I’m not cleaning this up since I made lunch for all of you.”

Merlin laughed, “Yeah, Lancelot and Gwaine and me are going to clean up the picnic, don’t worry Gwen.”

Lancelot and Gwaine gave them the strangest looks on their faces, one in complete confusion and the other in ecstatic happiness. Gwaine was surely up to something no good. Merlin and Gwen stuttered and blushed as they pried themselves apart but Merlin immediately missed the comfort and safety of their hug. Maybe they should hug more, it’s what friends do, right?

“Don’t tell Arthur, it wasn’t serious and it was only a month and he’s going to have me in the stocks for life if he knew.” Merlin spilled out before Gwaine could open his mouth, “How can I fulfill my destiny then, Gwaine!”

“B-b-but you said….” Lancelot started to say.

“It was over by then,” Merlin said as he looked at his friend in the eyes, “I wasn’t lying.”

Gwen stood up and dusted off food crumbs and sat down on a nearby tree stump. They all watched her and she looked back at them expectantly. Merlin knew he was missing something, something obvious, but what?

“Well, you said you were going to pick up the picnic weren’t you?” Gwen said with a stare at the blanket and a few more moments passed in confusion, “Go do it!”

The men startled out of their stillness and immediately went to work. Lancelot picked up the small cloths that the food was wrapped in and stuffed them into the basket and walked out of the way. Gwaine and Merlin made quick work of folding the large blanket together by doing teamwork. Apparently their mothers had taught them some of the same things. Gwaine tucked the folded blanket under his arm and the four of them made to walk back to the castle.

But Merlin felt a hand grab him by the arm as they walked by the fairy circle. He looked down to see what it was but there was nothing but empty air. No one was holding him. But he could feel its fingers and how much they pressed deeply into his skin.

_Emrys, stay behind._

Merlin wondered if this meant he was going to see Freya again so he called to his friends ahead, “Hey, I’ll catch up with you later!”

“What is it?” Lancelot called back.

“I think it’s more destiny business.” Merlin answered back honestly, “I won’t take long, really!”

“Merls, you _know_ Princess Arthur isn’t going to like you’ve gone missing again. You helped him in the morning and dashed off before he could rope you into training or doing any of your chores beyond breakfast.” Gwaine said and then shrugged, “You already said you were gathering herbs yesterday and during lunch today, so he’s going to rant about you being in the tavern tomorrow.”

Merlin scowled as he realized Gwaine had made some very good points, “But…..destiny?” he said weakly.

_Emrys, if you refuse, it would be considered a large insult and what if we said you would see Freya again in the future?_

Freya!

But Arthur and his eternal clotpoleness….

But Freya likely had valuable information about the Fairy Realm and what was Morgana and Morgause planning since she had access to Avalon….

Oh gods, Arthur would make him his training dummy for sure and clean the leech tank _twice_ tomorrow _._

“I’ll deal with it, later!” Merlin called back and waved his friends goodbye. Right now, a few minutes of delaying seeing an angry Royal Regent was well spent. His friends waved goodbye as well and in moments, it was just him and the mysterious hand grabbing him by the forearm.

Merlin looked down at the fairy ring and he felt a slight tug on his arm from the hand. Fairy rings were dangerous to step in but he was Emrys. It would be fine, right? However, Merlin still felt uncomfortable about using his druidic name like he had to recommend respect (and trust) in the fey realm. There was something not quite right about it. Should he blindly trust the fey? They were known for their cunning and tricks, but so were sorcerers. The hand tugged again and Merlin, despite his questions, knew it was rude to refuse. So without looking back, he stepped into the ring. The last Merlin registered was a white blinding light and seeing the ring of mushrooms suddenly expand out further into the forest.

+++

A few hours later, Merlin was teaching a goblin a drinking song he had learned from Gwaine. He swung his cup of mead into the air, dangerously sloshing, as he sang the chorus about the lovely figure of a tavern maid. Eh, it was Gwaine. His cheeks burned and his throat and stomach felt pleasantly warmed like he swallowed sunshine. Can he do that? Swallow sunshine? He raised a wobbly hand to the sun and squinted hard.

His hand fell limp to his lap and regretfully empty. Bah! Merlin took another large gulp of his mead until a few drops were left. He stared sadly into his goblet. No more sunshine. Nooooo.

The goblin next to him on the log in the clearing (same one that he had the picnic earlier) peered into his cup and with a pointed finger, the goblet was refilled again. Yaaaaayyy. More sunshine! Merlin laughed and drunkenly cheered to the rest of his friends that surrounded him in the clearing. Some of them looked the same as the goblin, like they took a roll in the mud, but with wings or horns. Pointed ears were pretty common too, but there were many colors of the other fey creatures, like flowers. And, unicorns, griffons, and even manticores were here too!

Merlin loved parties, except when there was a plot to kill Arthur. Sucked all the enjoyment out of it, really. He hiccuped and felt the air rushing past his face. The goblin gasped and pulled him up before he crashed onto the forest floor. Wow, he hadn’t gotten this pissing drunk since that time Will found two whole bottles of liquor from Old Man Simmon’s cellar and the both of them got smashed in a barn.

Good times, good times.

Merlin giggled and started to hug the goblin (shorter than him by two whole heads), “Good goblin, so helpful. Thanksh. Reaaaaalllyyyy.”

The goblin’s pointed ears twitched, “You’re welcome, Emrys.”

A unicorn then spoke up (wow, her mane is blue), “Why don’t we play some games?”

And her voice is really deep. Or is it a he? His blue mane looked _really_ soft soft, he had to touch it. Touuccchhhh it. Merlin felt the world tilt sideways and suddenly he was lying heavily on the unicorn’s flank. Merlin chuckled into the unicorn’s mane, he had transported himself across the clearing. Leave it to him to figure it out how to teleport while black-out drunk and likely wouldn’t remember this tomorrow. Merlin let out a mead flavored sigh as he snuggled deeper into the soft blueness of the unicorn’s mane.

“Emrys!” a red-haired dwarf sung out, “Let’s play a game!”

The dwarf belched and patted his stomach as he smiled blissfully.

Merlin sat up (it took two tries) and raised his glass in the air, “Sure! Wut is it?”

“I heard--” a fairy hiccuped, “That you could shapeshift.”

“Yah.” Merlin took a long drink from his cup, and it was automatically refilled by the unicorn who saw it was empty.

“Shapeshift!” the fairy said and then laughed, “Come up with something to impress us!”

Merlin crossed his eyes as he processed what the fairy said. Her pale white wings with traces of yellow was distracting. And the blue mane called to him, like a perfect place to sleep in. His mind was drenched in honey and sugar and it felt great. Oh right, shapeshifting….. How do I do that again? Never mind, I’ll figure it out. It can’t be too important if I don't remember. Merlin petted the blue mane and put down his cup as he tried to think.

“I got it!” Merlin shouted, not noticing the unicorn’s wince at his volume, “Hold my mead, please.”

Merlin picked up his full cup and pushed it into the hands of a Sidhe girl (light purple) and shakily stood up. He shook his arms out and yawned. Another burp and hiccup. Merlin rubbed his eyes and straightened. Suddenly, Merlin clapped his hands and bright light shone quickly making everyone close their eyes from it. For a few moments it seemed like a star stood there in the clearing before it dimmed back to normal.

A golden colored…..creature stood in place of Merlin. The goblins whispered as the fairies laughed themselves sick, and the unicorns blinked as if not sure how to react. He had long feathery wings like a bird and a long bouncy tail as well. Merlin had no hooves, just the leg bones sharpened to a point like one long claw. Merlin also had a unicorn on his forehead but it was thicker and longer like it was made for functionality rather than beauty. Golden feathers fluttered in place of a mane and with every moment, it tinkled like the tiniest bells that could be heard barely over the wind. It was obvious what Merlin had created in his drunken stupor; a flawless blend of dragon and unicorn characteristics that was just stunning. The marriage of deadliness with beauty was unforeseen ever before, and the supernatural audience were thoroughly impressed.

Then, Merlin started laughing and bucking his legs into air in joy. Still drunk to the point he didn’t notice the awed looks from everyone. However, Merlin’s happiness dimmed when his left wing hit a giant in the head. There was no room here to be _free_. The clearing was far too small and Merlin felt _itchy_ just underneath his skin. He shook his head and more tinkling rang in his ears.

Speaking of annoyances, Ambrosius fell pretty silent when he transformed. Merlin shook away the honey feeling in his mind as he concreted on feeling where his dragon had gone. He focused until the honey started to suck on it until it hurt. Merlin winced and stopped it. He had already gotten what he needed to know, Ambrosius was gone from his den in Merlin’s ribs. He had gone….somewhere. Probably not too important right now, but what was important was to _run_ until his lungs burned.

He laughed again, the sound like a thunderclap, and pumped his legs out of the clearing. He ignored the surprised shouts from behind as the forest swallowed him. Merlin jumped over fallen trees and bunnies that were too slow to get out of his way. His wings were tucked close to his flank as he weaved through the branches and leaves that threatened to slow him down. Merlin could hear the gurgle of a brook ahead and snapped his wings open as he jumped over.

He landed with a thump and tucked his wings back as he continued to gallop through the forest on the other side. Suddenly the honey and sugar that coated his mind crystallized and shattered into dust. Merlin looked back and realized a border of mushrooms had lined the brook’s edge on the other side. He knew that should be important but his mind still felt foggy like he was awakening from a long sleep. No matter, the _need_ to keep running overrode any other thought.

Merlin kept galloping through the forest as he cut through wolf dens, meadows, and some random left and right turns to keep it fresh. Deer turned their heads as Merlin ran past, he heard snatches of birdsong wherever he went, but he didn’t slow down since his lungs hadn’t burned yet. It was until Merlin ran straight through a camp set up in the forest that he ran -literally- into trouble.

“Capture it!” a man shouted and Merlin felt a second later an arrow landing into his flank. Merlin’s legs finally stumbled and then fell down into the mud. It was just his luck that it landed in the exact same place that the other hunter had shot him as a stag. Ropes suddenly obscured his vision as men circled him and Merlin could now feel his lungs burning like they were on fire. Not from exhaustion like he wanted, but from fear.

One of the men kicked him in the head and he knew no more.

++++

Freya paced, walking from one edge of the throne room to the other. It seemed not even the ivy covered walls and ceiling weaved from sunlight could calm her down now. Her white robes trailed behind her as she walked barefoot on the rough cobblestones. An outfit given to her from one of the ghosts of the previous High Priestesses. It was awfully kind but she was more used to rough fabrics from her life as a peasant.

Someone knocked on the throne-room doors and she stopped in place. Freya combed her hair down and fiddled with the ribbons on her dress before allowing them to come in. It was an elf, she could tell from its long blonde locks and high cheekbones. She quietly suspected to herself that the elves were one of the skeptics who questioned her stance as queen due to her background.

“Where is,” Freya breathed and straightened, “Where is Merlin?”

The elf’s ears flickered, “He has ran into trouble and not one he can get out himself.”

Freya looked up into its golden eyes, “Explain to me, what _exactly_ happened? I was going to contact him to-morrow and not today!”

“Apparently a group of ruffians wanted to see for themselves that Emrys was what he says he is,” the elf harrumphed and looked down at her from his nose, “Not every denizen in Avalon trusted the words of a filler queen.”

Freya narrowed her eyes but kept her mouth shut. Impulsiveness and quick to anger is exactly the reason why she stood here today, in the realm for the dead. She still wasn’t sure how a Queen acts but she wouldn’t let anyone here know that. Or otherwise she would be flung off her throne quicker than she can say ‘Merlin’. Perhaps the skeptics were right, how could a peasant be a Queen, but she would try. It wasn’t only for Merlin’s sake, but for her own. This was her second chance, the one she was so cruelly denied in life.

“I understand their skepticism, but what exactly did they do to prove Emrys’ existence?” Freya asked, not even bothering to rise to the bait.

“They gave him an endless supply of mead and demanded that he show an ‘impressive’ display of his powers,” the elf answered, “Unfortunately, he ran off and got captured and delivered to a lord of a castle.”

“A castle? Merlin could escape from those easily.”

“Not a heavily warded one, my lady.” the elf corrected her, and handed over a papyrus to her. She unrolled it open and saw the careful drawings of the castle’s walls and the carvings on it. There were only designs from the outside but the inside was completely empty space, as if no one had any idea what was inside. However, in the center of the castle there was a circular space labeled ‘Arena’. Certainly not good news for Merlin.

“This castle has been bothering the magical community for the past few years. Reports of creatures have been disappearing in the area and then found again in cages transported to another location looking heavily injured and beaten. The ghosts of High Priestesses say it’s likely being done for sport.” the elf explained to her as he pointed to the Arena area on the map.

“What has been done about this?” Freya asked as she examined the realistic drawings of the eerie looking castle as if seen from bushes.

“We have sent in brownies, they are invisible and are in every household,” the elf said brightly but then dimmed, “However, the lord had lured them out of hiding and fed them to the dogs.”

Freya frowned, “But Merlin isn’t a magical creature--well an obvious one--so why is he being sent to this place?”

The elf sighed, “The ‘impressive’ display of power was of shapeshifting into a blatantly unnatural creature that is only possible through magic.”

“What was it?”

“A strange mix of dragon and unicorn,” the elf said and handed another scroll to her, “One that looks like this--drawn by one of the fairies there.”

Freya rubbed her forehead, “Oh, my dear Merlin.”

She clutched the scroll in her hands as she thought of ways to rescue her lover. Freya shook her head, she mustn’t think of him like that in this realm. The Lady of the Lake had to find a way to rescue Emrys, the true ruler of Avalon. Marriages here was for convenience and political power. Only peasants were allowed the blessing of marrying for love. Freya sighed and rolled the scroll back together.

“Send out a legion of Black Dogs and any other warriors you can spare. Mortal men like Arthur Pendragon will not be able to help Emrys in a situation like this. He must be rescued before he is sold off to some distant land when his destiny demands that he be here.” Freya commanded, her shadow behind her turning into a Bastet for a moment, dark and looming.

The elf bowed and made to leave but stopped for a moment, “My lady, what is my name?”

Freya started, “Excuse me?”

The elf turned until one golden eye stared back at her, “My name is Gregor, and it is wise for a Queen to know the names of those surrounding her. Or otherwise she will not know who is benign or malevolent. Names have power.”

The door closed with a soft click behind him and Freya was left alone in the throne room. She made to throw the scroll onto the ground but she stopped herself. She slowly brought her arm down and walked toward her throne. Freya sat down and studied the golden beauty of Merlin’s creation. She ran her hand over the rough papyrus and stared at the drawing until it was burned into her mind.

Merlin……

++++

The fey maid-servant walked in later to the image of Freya laying back on her throne with a hand rubbing her forehead and the other clutching a scroll. Her brushed hair a bit frazzled and the shine of her dress dull. The fey maid-servant softly shook Freya aware and spelled a table into existence. She set her platter of fine aged wine and cheese on the table and walked out. No matter what the others said, all Queens needs sympathy in trying times.

Freya rubbed her head once more and then sighed. She straightened in her seat and took a long sip of her red wine and a bite into the cheddar. Even the dead like to eat, it made them feel alive for a moment.

Gregor walked in next, clad in silver armor and his hair slightly out of sorts. Freya looked up hopefully but dimmed at Gregor’s grim face. The rescue was not going well and according to the brownies, Emrys was still passed out. So no help from him, and her entire legion was captured in the last hour. She had just sent more valuable creatures to sell for the residing Lord. The sun was setting in Merlin’s realm now and she still needed a way to rescue him.

“Perhaps I was wrong,” Freya started quietly, “Mortals may need to be involved if we cannot do it.”

Gregor shook his head, “If a Pendragon hears of Emrys’ predicament, then---”

Freya stood up, “I can rescue Merlin myself. If any of Merlin’s mortal friends dare to rescue him, the other trapped magical creatures will think it’s a trick and tear them apart to protect their King.”

Gregor sputtered, “If you leave, then who will rule in your place? Leaving Avalon even for a short time is very perilous not just for you, but for everyone. You may come back to see the Sidhe King sitting on the throne.”

Freya nibbled at her thumb in thought as she started pacing again, “I may have a suitable replacement….However, getting out again will be the problem. Those wards are very strong and my natural magic may not be able to overcome them.”

“My lady, you can’t--”

“Yes I can, Gregor.” Freya turned to glare at him, “Now just tell me what I need to get past those wards. I know it must be difficult if we hadn’t used it at this point.”

Gregor made to say something but sighed and looked down in defeat, “During the Great Purge, many magical artifacts and weapons were seized in raids were subsequently added to Camelot’s vaults. Many valuable weapons and scrolls were lost.”

“And?”

“And the only artifact that I can think of that can allow you to walk out of those wards is a Sidhe gem that was buried under a Yew and blessed by a High Priestess five hundred years ago. She was particularly ambitious to render all wards surrounding her into mere sketches. She did as she pleased with no place where she couldn’t go.”

Freya resisted the urge to nibble on her thumb again, “So, you’re saying it is in Camelot’s vaults as we speak? If it disables all wards nearby, then wouldn’t the vaults be very dangerous if all the warded boxes of weapons failed? Why aren’t guards constantly dying just by proximity?”

Gregor raised an eyebrow and smiled, “She was ambitious but even she knew that the gem wasn’t perfect. It gave only the wielder the power to walk right past wards. However, the gem _itself_ doesn’t have that power, it only gives it. It was bound to happen that a clever wizard stole the gem from her and put it in a warded box, and then she was a lot easier to trap and kill.”

Freya then smiled serenely and clasped her hands together in the perfect poise of a Queen, “I have an idea that might just work. But you might have to warn the griffons not to fulfill any plans of revenge while I’m gone or they will feel the full force of my wrath.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so i admit I experimented a little with this chapter okay
> 
> all credit to the artist here
> 
> lol i found this while searching on google for dragon/unicorn hybrids and this was the best one omg
> 
> Merlin just gets creative when he's drunk
> 
> remember kiddies, DON'T DRINK AND SHAPESHIFT!!!
> 
> lmao good thing he's an all powerful sorcerer or it could have gone a LOT WORSE
> 
> also i was hoping so much that this chapter was gonna be the last chapter but things got in the way and my writing got slowed down by a LOT
> 
> the next chapter will be the last one and we can finally move on from this thing :( 
> 
> i might actually need to change this installation's summary to make more sense and just gah....
> 
> I REALLY HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THIS CHAPTER AND I PROMISE THINGS WILL BE MORE ACTION-Y IN THE NEXT ONE
> 
> please leave kudos and a comment :D


End file.
